Detective Scooby Doo and the Cesis Murder Mystery
by The Veronicas Music Is My Life
Summary: When on a vacation to the Festival Of Colors, the gang meet a group of kids, who are detectives, when they suddenly run in a case that is more dangerous then they ever can imagine  Full summary inside
1. Chapter 1: Meeting the Detectives

**Story Title: Detective Scooby-Doo and the Cesis Murder Mystery!**

**Story By: The Veronicas Music Is My Life**

**Disclaimer: I own only own my OC's, the fictional story and the festival. At least I never heard of such a festival before.**

**The words: The bolded words in () are Author Notes;**

English; _Japanese; 'Thoughts'; _'Latvian';

**Thoughts are done in their native language**

**Summary: When on another vacation, the gang meets a group of 3 kids from another country, who happens to be the famous Japanese High School detective – Kudo Shinichi, his childhood friend, Mouri Ran and the countries own detective, Karin Johansson, as they stumble upon a mystery that is taking turns way above norms both sides can imagine. Can Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Ran, Shinichi and Karin solve this before it is too late?**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, quick explanation about Shinichi being Shinichi, and not being Conan. And about meeting Karin.<strong>

**1) The Black Organization was taken down quietly, making almost no fuss about it with the help of the FBI; Haibara made an antidote to Apotoxin, while still thinking should she or should she not become an adult again, while Conan 'moved back to America' and Shinichi re-appeared. **

**2) He explained everything to Ran: about the drug, the reason he lied, about the Sleeping Kogoro and she wanted to pound him into oblivion first, but later understood why he did it and forgave him, after she gave him few good hits.**

**3) They met Karin, when he was still Conan, who was visiting Tokyo with her class to explore other countries and, both being Death Gods or Murder Magnets, a case appeared which they both solved, but Karin already figured it out and wanted to tell Ran about it, but Conan stopped her, explaining the situation, on which terms she agreed to stay quite about it and agreed to help him out during, either a case he needs another head, in case Hattori Heiji of Osaka wasn't picking, or if there was something he needed her to check out what she can.**

**Now about Karin:**

**If you want to find out about her, you better should read my profile for info about her.**

* * *

><p><strong>Onto the story!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

**Meeting the Detectives!**

A quite night in a small town in Latvia, called Cesis. A young boy was walking threw the quite forest near the river Gauja, when he heard some weird noises deeper in the forest. When he walked towards the source of the sounds. He almost screamed. It was a monster walking there. It was tall, fury and had deadly looking red eyes. It snarled at the boy, as it howled at the full moon. In panic, the boy ran away as quick as he can, but the creature began to hunt him.

"Palīgā! Palīgā!" The boy screamed as he ran to the town, but no one was there, when he suddenly gets captured by a big claw.

"Palīgā! PALIGAAAA!" The screams suddenly ended as it disappeared.

* * *

><p>(Time: The following week, Monday, 9th July, 1:35 PM; Location: Venstpils Port)<p>

The Gang finally got off of the Tallink Cruise Ship, in Ventspils Port, famous for its numerals of ports and beauty of the town.

"Ah! Ventspils! A town where both ports work and beauty of the old style is put in both." Fred breathed in the fresh sea air.

"Yeah, yeah. Where is the food?" Shaggy looked around for something eatable with Scooby.

"Calm down you 2. We just got onto a very famous country for its nature and history." Velma said.

"And also for food!" Shaggy exclaimed when they saw a small store of snacks.

"That isn't even this countries traditional food." Daphne said.

"But it is still food!" Shaggy went to look threw his wallet for some Latvian money, Lats, to buy some snacks.

"We better get going. That festival will only be for one week, in Cesis. Which is almost on the other side of Latvia." Velma looked at the map.

"That's why I brought the Mystery Machine." Fred looked at the van that was being let out of the ship.

Quickly getting in, they start driving towards the city of Cesis.

During their trip, they ran in some rather beautiful nature, old style towns with some modern in it, along with some bad roads.

"That must be why that guy said to watch the road." Velma said, when they avoided yet another hole.

They saw the Ventas Rumba, Cineville, Kuldiga and other amazing places, while on the road to Cesis.

"Wow, for a small land like this, they sure have some pretty impressive looking places. And some good food." Shaggy took another bite from his sandwich.

"Reah, rood food." Scooby also took a bite.

"Will you 2 stop eating? We're only 50 miles, I mean, kilometers away from Cesis now. Then you can try the delicacies." Fred read one sign.

"Look! Someone is waving at us!" Daphne pointed.

It was a group of 3 kids: one boy and two girls.

The boy, about 17, had dark brown hair, with a patch covering his left side of his forehead, sapphire eyes, tan skin; he is dressed in a stylish dark shirt with the top unbuttoned a bit, light brown jacket, a pair of red and white sneakers and a black backpack on his back.

The first girl, also about 17, had same brown hair, with something resembling a horn like style atop, while the rest was long and straight, her eyes were darkish blue, slight tan skin; she is dressed in a pair of blue jeans, a black top and a brown jacket, wearing a pair of white trainers and a blue backpack.

The second girl, about 16, had chocolate brown hair, reaching her mid back, with some curl hints, but mostly straight, dark brown eyes, pale skin; she is wearing a pair a black jeans, a red top with black letters, making 'The Veronicas', a white jacket, pair of red sneakers and a red backpack. It was visible that the boy and first girl were Asian, while the 2nd girl looked European.

"I said that we don't need any direction help." The boy complained.

"Relax Shinichi! We need to get to Cesisu soon!" The long haired girl complained.

"It's Cesis, not Cesisu Ran!" The other girl said.

"Cesis? We are going there too!" Shaggy heard them talking.

"Yes. We are on our way, when we kind of lost our way." The boy said.

"We could give you guys a ride. I'm Fred Jones. These are my friends: Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers and Scooby-Doo!" Fred pointed at each respectively, as he named their names and they waved back.

"Those names sound familiar." The boy thought, when he suddenly snapped his fingers: "Of course! You guys are the Mystery Gang!"

"Mystery Gang?" One girl asked.

"A gang of kids and their dog that solve a lot of mysteries involving monsters." The other girl explained.

"That's us. And you are?" Fred asked.

"I am a High-School Detective from Tokyo, Japan: Kudo Shinichi." The boy, Shinichi, introduced himself, while pointing at himself with his thumb.

"I am his childhood friend, Mouri Ran." The girl, Ran, slightly bowed.

"And I am Karin Johansson, a teen detective from Riga." The other girl, Karin, introduced herself, with a smirk.

"Kudo Shinichi? You mean, the same Kudo Shinichi, son of Kudo Yuusaku, the author, and Kudo Yukiko, the retired actress, the amazing Detective of East, that Kudo Shinichi?" Velma nearly fell out of the window of the car when she asked those questions, while leaning out.

"Correct." Shinichi nodded.

"Jinkies! We got ourselves here the Modern Day Sherlock Holms!" Velma practically yelled.

"Shhh! Quite! You got any idea how many fans I got here?" Shinichi asked.

"Yeah, in my country." Karin grumbled with a look on her face.

"_Gomene,_ Karin." Shinichi apologized, knowing she hates the fact that even in her home land, he was still more famous.

"So what is a famous detective like you doing here?" Daphne asked.

"Ah, I and Ran got invited by Karin here to see the festival of colors that will happen in Cesis, but the bus kind of broke down and, not wanting to loose time, we decided to travel by feet, but got only so far." Shinichi explained.

"Need a ride?" Fred asked.

"Sure!" Ran smiled.

"Well then hope in." Fred gestured at the back doors.

"_Arigatou_!" Shinichi and Ran said, while Karin said: "Paldies!"

"I think those both are 'thank you' in their respective language." Velma guessed, as the 3 kids got in and Fred began to drive once more.

"So, what have you been doing before you came?" Velma asked, excited.

"Ah, nothing. Just solving few murder cases." Shinichi said.

"Murder cases?" Shaggy and Scooby asked, in fear.

"That's my job as a detective: I must solve all crimes to let the one truth prevail." Shinichi said.

"What case can you tell us about?" Fred got interested in his method of solving mysteries, eh, cases. Shinichi told them about the Roller Coaster Murder Case. **(See Episode 1 of Detective Conan) **

"That is how I knew she was the culprit." Shinichi finished his tale.

"What a trick." Fred was astounded.

"I would have never guessed it." Daphne said.

"Now I'm going to be scared of riding a Roller Coaster." Shaggy was holding onto Scooby. No one noticed Ran looking at the floor with her hair covering her eyes.

'_That was the last time I saw Shinichi before he disappeared. Yeah, he was Conan and always with me, but still it wasn't him. Why did he decide to tell that one out of all the cases?'_ Ran asked in her mind.

"Kudo!" Karin sharply whispered and pointed at Ran. Shinichi now understood his mistake of choosing this case. He gently shook Ran, who gave no response.

"_Oi, daijobu-ka? Ran?_" Shinichi asked in Japanese. Ran made a fake smile and nodded. It may have fooled Shinichi, but it didn't fool Karin. It was clearly fake, but she wasn't going to interrogate Ran or anything. This time.

Finally, they reach Cesis, the home of the famous caves and the Gauja river, largest river in Latvia **(Daugava is the longest and widest river in Latvia, for your information). **The city itself was now decorated in amazing colors to match each season, each emotion, and each thing a color can represent. There were a lot of pictures made purely from colors, along with almost randomly colored statues.

"Amazing." Velma took some pictures with her camera.

"Told you it is worth it!" Karin told the 2 Japanese kids.

"And you were right." Ran looked at the city.

"Where can we eat?" Shaggy asked, as Scooby started to look: "Rover rhere!" That was a restaurant called 'Lido'.

"Good choice Scooby! That is one of the best in Latvia." Karin looked at the restaurant.

* * *

><p>And it was visible why. The waitresses were dressed in traditional Latvian dresses, the floors and walls were made in old style house way, with some decoration, the tables had writings on them and the food was made on spot and served on spot.<p>

"This looks like the best place ever!" Shaggy and Scooby ran to get a spot in the line.

"I'll say. Everything is made by old Latvian culture style." Velma looked in her map/information book about the Lido restaurants and stores.

"More stores like this should be made back home, but about America." Fred agreed about the coolness of this shop.

"Like, all take these fries, that meat, that pancake and that cola." Shaggy said.

"Me rwo!" Scooby said, as they both got their orders.

"Honestly, those 2 can only think about one thing: food." Daphne put her hands on her hips.

"Well, let's not waste time. We'll have to then book a hotel for our time here." Fred looked at the clock.

"Not necessary. My aunt lives here and she owns a big house, where she could also find rooms for you guys." Karin said.

"Gee, thanks Karin." Fred said.

"Don't mention it. Karbonādi un frī kartupeļus un spraitu.(Some meat and fries and Sprite)" Karin ordered.

* * *

><p>(Time: 1 hour later, 7:45 PM; Location: The Johansson Estate)<p>

Karin knocked on the door of an old style Latvian house. It was located near one small lake, right next to a forest and only few miles away was the city of Cesis, as the house itself is an old farm house.

"Kas tur ir?" An elderly voice asked.

"Tā esmu es, Karīna! Ar draugiem!" Karin answered. The door opened to show an old woman, in the age of 47 years, with a loose pony tail of dark brown hair, bit wrinkled skin, skinny body, but dressed in an old white, now grey, long sleeved top, with a pair of dark brown skirt.

"Karīna dārgā! Man ir prieks tevi redzēt!" The lady hugged Karin tightly, "Un kas viņi ir?"

"My friends that I told you about. They don't speak Latvian, so it would be nicer if you also talked English." Karin explained.

"But of course dear, I will. But my English is rusty so I might have some mistookes." Karin's aunt already made her first mistake with an unbearably heavy Latvian accent.

"It's 'mistakes'." Shinichi corrected her.

"Oh, my bad! Now, what are your names? Oh, I should get you kids inside first." She welcomed them all inside her house.

The inside was made in a classic farm style with wooden walls, a wooden floor, with a small piece of carpet at the doors, few black and white pictures hanging on the walls, old style furniture and a small staircase leading to the second floor. They were brought in the living room. It looked like the hallway, but it had more carpet on the floor, few old comfy couches with a small plasma TV, a fireplace, few bookshelves, an old lamp hanging from the ceiling and a particular picture with a black ribbon on it.

The man on the picture was an elderly man with almost no hair left on his head, with a think mustache, wearing a grey sweater and smiling at the viewer.

"Who is that?" Daphne asked.

"Who was that, is more correct. My uncle, he passed away from a lung cancer 10 months ago." Karin told them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Daphne apologized.

"Don't worry. Not like you did that on purpose." Karin said.

"I am Katherine Johansson, Karin's aunt. What are your names?" Katherine asked.

"I'm Fred Jones."

"Velma Dinkley."

"My name is Daphne Blake."

"I'm Shaggy Rogers and this is my best pal – Scooby-Doo!"

"I am Kudo Shinichi, I mean, Shinichi Kudo."

"Mouri…that is, Ran Mouri."

"Such lovely names. Doesn't 'Ran' mean orchid, accidentally?" Katherine asked.

"Yes it does!" Ran answered excitedly.

"That's what I thought. Not like I know Japanese much, I'm a flower lover, so I know almost every plant's name in every language." Katherine explained, "You kids must be tired. I'll fix up the rooms." The aunt left for the second floor.

"Your aunt is a very lovely lady." Shinichi comments.

"That's why people love her." Karin comments.

"Such a nice lady got a tragedy." Daphne looked over the uncle's picture again.

"If the dead could be returned, he would be already back, but they can't. We just…have to learn to let them go." Karin looked sadly at the picture. Velma noticed some news papers on the table with some really big bolded letters.

"Hey Karin, what does this say?" Velma handed her the paper. Karin read it with shock evident in her eyes: "I really need to read more news papers."

"Why? What's wrong?" Shinichi got all serious.

"On 4th July this year, a dead body was found in the forest of Cesis. The victim was a resident 10 year old boy, but police was unable to identify the victim of this crime with more then dozens of clawed marks on the body." Karin read the information in English.

"D-d-d-dead body?" Scooby jumped in Shaggy's hands.

"_Satsujin._ To think I still would have to deal with cases." Shinichi grumbled.

"_Demo_, it happened before we came here, so it could be just an accident." Ran tried to think another possibility.

"The beds are ready! You should unpack!" Katherine called from the top floor.

"We probably should not think about cases for now. It has nothing to do with us." Karin went to unpack her bag.

* * *

><p>(Time: 10:32 AM; Location: The bedrooms)<p>

All the bedrooms mostly looked that same, with the exceptions of some decorations and bed sheets. The rooms could fit only 2 people as a max and the groups are:

Shaggy and Scooby; Velma and Daphne; Fred; Karin (She technically has her own room ever since she was little); Ran and Shinichi (Shinichi was told what will Ran do to him, if he does anything uncultured).

As they went to bed, but some had a bad feeling about something, but they couldn't tell why. Or see the creature looking at the house with murderous glint in its eyes.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>The TVMIML Note:<strong>

**So, what do you think? Was it good? Was it bad? Or in the middle?**

**The reason I put murder in this is because, well, Shinichi/Conan always seems to get cases happening around him, so why not? For the gang it might be a shock, but hey Ran at least stopped screaming every time she sees a body. Well almost.**

* * *

><p><strong>So, keep your eyes peeled and you might find more chapters and clues to this mystery case.<strong>

**This is 'Detective Scooby-Doo and the Cesis Murder Mystery'. Review it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shocking News

**Story Title: Detective Scooby-Doo and the Cesis Nightmare Murder Mystery!**

**Story By: The Veronicas Music Is My Life**

**Disclaimer: I own only own my OC's, the fictional story and the festival. At least I never heard of such a festival before.**

**The words: The bolded words in () are Author Notes;**

English; _Japanese; 'Thoughts'; _'Latvian';

**Thoughts are done in their native language**

**Summary: When on another vacation, the gang meets a group of 3 kids from another country, who happens to be the famous Japanese High School detective – Kudo Shinichi, his childhood friend, Mouri Ran and the countries own detective, Karin Johansson, as they stumble upon a mystery that is taking turns way above norms both sides can imagine. Can Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Ran, Shinichi and Karin solve this before it is too late?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

**Shocking News**

"Want moore boys?" Karin's aunt asked. Right now, it was morning, breakfast time, and everyone was enjoying some good Latvian breakfast.

"Yes please!" Shaggy and Scooby handed her their plates.

"How much can these 2 eat?" Ran asked, as they got their 5th portion of omelet.

"A lot." Fred, Daphne and Velma answered to that.

"Don't worry. My aunt really likes it when people adore her cooking." Karin says.

"Good thing she does." Shinichi adds as he finished drinking some juice, "We better get going Ran. We better see where what is during the day so that we don't get lost during the night." Shinichi gets up. (Shinichi was now wearing blue jeans, with a dark blue sweater and the same red and white sneakers he wore yesterday). Ran nods and follows him (Ran is dressed also in a pair of blue jeans, but she has a white top, with a white jacket over it and white sandals).

"I better get going too. I got old friends to meet. Later." Karin quickly leaves (Karin was dressed in black jeans, red top, black sandals and a black jean jacket).

* * *

><p>Later, the gang also went to see Cesis. It was amazing.<p>

"This city is so beautiful." Daphne sees another fountain.

"I'll say. They also have a popular tourist attraction the only thing they have in the Baltic's: the caves." Velma said.

"What's so special about those caves?" Shaggy asked.

"These caves are the only ones who are big, old and famous. For example: Velna ala or in English Devils Cave…" Velma read.

"Devils cave?" Shaggy and Scooby started to shiver.

"There's no devil in there. Anyway, Devils caves are hundreds in Latvia and they all are under protection as nature objects. All of them are located at the river Gauja and Cesis happens to be the closest and best known place to get near them." Velma read**. (I haven't been in Cesis for few years, so I'm a little rusty about the caves) **

"But why did they call them the Devils caves?" Fred asked.

"It's part of their mythology. They believed that those were made by devil." Velma explained.

"Well that makes sense." Daphne said.

"Let's take a look at these devil caves." Fred said and, while pulling Shaggy and Scooby, they went to the closest caves.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Shinichi and Ran were having a great time at the park. They first looked around the great flowers, the statues, then they had some ice-cream, which fell on Shinchi's shirt, making Ran laugh a bit, and now they are enjoying themselves sitting in front of a lake with swans in it.<p>

"_Ahhh! So beautiful!"_ Ran saw a swan couples get together.

"_Swans are meant to be beautiful, Ran. But not as beautiful as you."_ Shinichi says, making her turn red: _"Shinichi!"_

"_Hey, it's true."_ Shinichi laughed at this. **(That's right folks: Shinichi and Ran are together! I am a crazy ShinRan fan and I can't be cured) **

"_Let's go or people will think we are weird."_ Ran got up and ran away.

"_Oi, oi! Ran! Wait for me!"_ Shinichi started to chase her.

* * *

><p>Another meanwhile, Karin was looking threw the newspaper to find out something about that case, she read yesterday.<p>

'_It can't be a coincidence. I read something about it when I was little in those old news reports. It should have something more.'_ She thought, as she finally found what she was looking for: an old newspaper cut out from the 70's about a serial killer. **(The paper will be translated for you guys in English, cuz I doubt any of you speak Latvian)**

* * *

><p><em>Still unknown who the killer is, the Wild Animal has murdered already 20 people by brutally cutting them up till the level they can't be identified. From what the militia<em> **(The Russian police that was also in Latvia when it was occupied and turned into a part of the Soviet Russia)** _was able to find out: that killer is a male about 25-35-45 years old, with mental problems._

_All of his victims are residents of Cesis, from the age of 10 to 17 and are supposedly having well positioned parents, but the last is unknown as the victims haven't been identified yet._

* * *

><p>'<em>So that's it, huh? This was written in 1973 and nothing has ever been told about this killer being captured. Looks like he is back.' <em>Karin took the book to copy the article and do a little more investigation on this.

* * *

><p>"Wow! Look at the size of these things!" Fred started to take pictures of the caves.<p>

"This is how big the devil was?" Shaggy asked as he started to shiver at the possible size.

"It's just a name Shaggy. Besides, it's also said here that these caves have some sort of healing water here." Velma read in her guide book.

"Too bad they don't have a burger stand here." Shaggy said, as Scooby rubbed his stomach.

"Seriously, can you 2 ever stop thinking about food?" Daphne asked.

"Ahoy!" Shinichi called out to them.

"Hey Shinichi! Hey Ran!" Fred waved at them, "You came here too?"

"Yeah, we also thought to visit this place. It is a popular place you know and Hattori wouldn't let me live it down if I hadn't visited a famous place. He'd go all like: if it's said that Sherlock Holms put his foot here, I would come immediately." Shinichi tried to imitate his Osaka friend.

"Hattori? Hattori Heiji? The Great Detective of the West?" Velma asked.

"Yup. We're both friends and rivals." Shinichi answered to that.

"And both have a liking to joke around with each other." Karin suddenly appeared behind them.

"Gee, Karin. You know how to make appearances." Shinichi didn't show any amount of surprise, as if he knew she will appear behind him.

"I live to solve and please." Karin said and took a picture of them.

"Karin! My hair isn't ready." Daphne exclaimed.

"Sorry Daphne, but this will go on Draugiem . lv." Karin said.

"Draugiem . lv?" Velma asked.

"It's a Latvian site. Kind of like chat, they share thought in thought-groups, play a lot of games, listen to music, send messages, make galleries and do other stuff." Shinichi explained

"Wait, you can't put that on internet!" Daphne exclaimed.

"Any gallery in can be viewed only by a user and you can only become a user if you get invited by someone who is a member." Karin explained.

"But you won't dare!" Daphne pleaded.

"I can do that if I want." Karin said and took some more pictures. As they wanted to take a deeper look inside the cave, a scream came from the outside.

"What's going on?" Fed asked. Shinichi and Karin weren't loosing time and ran towards the source.

"Shinichi!" Ran followed him to the source. The gang also quickly followed the Asian girl. When they reached the place, Karin and Shinichi were already looking at something, as a man in his late 30's looked horrified at what he found.

"What's wrong?" Shaggy asked and Karin pointed at what. It was a dead body, fully ripped of head, blood all over, arms and legs separated from the torso.

Ran in panic grabbed Shinichi's hand, Scooby jumped in Shaggy's arms out of fear, while Fred, Daphne and Velma only looked in horror at the sight right in front of them. They have never seen anything like this in their lives (besides Ran).

"Someone call the police!" Karin screamed at the people.

"Wha-wha-what hap-p-p-p-pened to h-h-h-im?" Shaggy asked in fear. Shinichi and Karin answered with one simple word: "Murder."

* * *

><p>Few minutes later the police came. They checked everyone and everything, the time of death was around the time of 11 – 12 last night, nothing to point at the culprit was around. And they signed this off as an animal attack.<p>

"Keiji-san!" Shinichi protested, "This can't be an accident! The wounds and the way the arms and legs were cut off, proves that this was murder!"

"Listen, you might be a famous detective back home, but here, you got no authority. Even you Johansson! This was an accident, simple as that! Nothing to worry about!" The Inspector left quickly as he came.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they signed it off as an accident. It was visible that it wasn't an accident!" Velma said.<p>

"That's the police of Latvia. They will take a look into this, if it is important, but something like this, they will say something about it being either suicide, which they can't in this one, or an accident by an animal attack." Karin explained.

"That's wrong. That's wrong. They didn't even look into this!" Shinichi started to walk around, angry.

"But we can't do a thing. They won't allow us." Velma said.

"We'll trick our way in." Karin smirked, as Shinichi said that.

"Kudo, you got an idea, don't you?" She asked.

"I did and I will need that thing you copied at the library." He said.

"How do you know I got anything?" Karin asked, surprised.

"Simple. You went to the library, which was first on your to do list after you read the article Velma told you to read last night for us, you are the only one of us that speaks Latvian, so it would make sense that you would go somewhere only you could go without anyone saying you got friends to visit. Also, it was sticking out the entire time of your bag." Shinichi pointed at the portfolio that was showing itself.

"Man, I can't outdo you no matter how hard I try." She handed him the file.

"But, it's in Latvian." Fred said.

"I'm only looking at the pictures." Shinichi showed them the picture of the Wild Animals murder from more them 30 years ago. The body looked identical to what they saw today.

"The same killer from all those years ago is back." Shinichi and Karin said simultaneously, making the others more scared then before.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>The TVMIML Note:<strong>

**That's the truth folks: the police in Latvia won't give a damn about something they can easily write off as an accident or suicide. That's how Latvia is. I'm surprised that we're still standing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well I do hope you guys enjoyed it, cuz I tried. It was a horrible murder for the gang to see the first time, I know, but it is normal in the world of Detective Conan, so yeah, we get something really scary: a serial killer. This should make the gang think over their ways of solving mysteries – splitting up isn't always a good thing.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next week will be another chapter. If not, then wait another week. Once a week or once 2 in two weeks. This is how I go.<strong>

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3:Information on the Wild Animal

**Story Title: Detective Scooby-Doo and the Cesis Murder Mystery!**

**Story By: The Veronicas Music Is My Life**

**Disclaimer: I own only own my OC's, the fictional story and the festival. At least I never heard of such a festival before.**

**The words: The bolded words in () are Author Notes;**

English; _Japanese; 'Thoughts';_'Latvian';

**Thoughts are done in their native language**

**Summary: When on another vacation, the gang meets a group of 3 kids from another country, who happens to be the famous Japanese High School detective – Kudo Shinichi, his childhood friend, Mouri Ran and the countries own detective, Karin Johansson, as they stumble upon a mystery that is taking turns way above norms both sides can imagine. Can Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Ran, Shinichi and Karin solve this before it is too late?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

**Information on the Wild Animal**

"So, what do we have to do?" Fred asked, excited a bit. That body did freak him out, but to solve who did it, he had to get over with it. Besides, it would be stupid if he wouldn't be able to get over with it, if a teenager can, even if this teen has seen a LOT more bodies then he has.

"Distract the police. Don't know how but do it for at least a minute." Shinichi said and went closer to the body.

"You hear the guy." Fred turned to the others.

* * *

><p>The police officers were about to put the sliced body in the black bags, when suddenly someone started screaming.<p>

"What's that?" One asked.

"Let's check it out!" The other one ran to see who was screaming and why. When they left, Shinichi ran up to the body and looked for something that he needed to find. When he found it, he made a knowing smirk: "_I see. It is true._" Then he ran away quickly, before anyone saw him with the body.

* * *

><p>Shaggy and Scooby were the ones making those screams. Ran was on watch to see if the police was coming. When they were she said: "They're coming!" And they stopped and began to look around the cave, like nothing ever happened.<p>

"What? I could have sworn the screams were coming from here." One of them said.

"Maybe drinking that vodka this morning wasn't a very good idea. Let's go." The other said and they left.

"Great they also started drinking in the mornings." Karin muttered. Before anyone could ask what she meant by that, Shinichi came in the cave.

"Did you find what you wanted to see?" Velma said.

"Hai. The killer always left a special mark on his victim's bodies. It looks like a mirror-reversed R." Shinichi said.

"I." Karin said. Everyone looked at her and explained: "The mirror-reversed R is actually the Russian letter, or word, for I, Я."

"Я? That could mean something about him. Like the ripped body could be showing how he feels." Fred guessed.

"That means we are dealing with a psychopath." Shinichi theorized.

"Psychopath?" Scooby jumped in Shaggy's arms.

"I ron't ran't ro rie!" Scooby cried.

"Then be quite. Those type killers will kill anyone who knows about them, so you better stay quite." Karin added.

"But how are we going to catch him?" Daphne asked.

"First: we nee clues to tell us more about him." Fred said.

"You call them clues, we call them evidence. The best place to look for evidence is the crime scene, but first we need to find it." Shinichi states.

"But…the body is there." Velma says and points at the direction.

"Maybe, but that is not the real scene. There is a lot less blood around the body, then there should be." Shinichi explains.

"With so much cuts, there was bound to be a puddle, but this is too small. Another thing you checked, right?" Karin said.

"Yup and now we only have to figure out where is it and take a look at it." Shinichi looks at the river.

"Any idea how to find it?" Daphne asked when suddenly she hit her foot with something. She looked at it and screamed.

"Daphne! What's wrong?" Fred ran to her and she pointed at something. It was a bloody butcher knife. The rest of the gang jumped back.

"You guys sure are chickens." Karin adds and looks at it.

"The blood is dry," she sniffs the knife, "It has the same weird aroma that the body has. This is the murder weapon." Shinichi nods: "Wonder what the inspector will say."

* * *

><p>"What do you mean 'still an accident'?" Shinichi exclaims.<p>

"Just because this has the same blood type means nothing. There are only 4 blood types in the world. Anyone could have gotten cut with it." The Inspector left again.

"Teme." Shinichi muttered.

"You said it." Ran agreed.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe this guy! He has a body and the weapon! What else he needs to do the case?" Fred threw his hands up in frustration that was also getting to him.<p>

"Looks, like we got to figure this one out ourselves." Velma said.

"But…we, like, don't know how to solve murders." Shaggy says.

"Reah." Scooby agreed.

"But we got 2 of the bets detectives in the world. They could teach us." Daphne said.

"Good idea!" Fred agreed, "Could you?" He turned to the 2. They looked at each other, before nodding.

* * *

><p>"Okay, first off: you must always know this: if you see something that could count as evidence, don't touch it with your hand, when it is naked. Use a tissue or a glove." Shinichi gives them all a pair of special white gloves the police use.<p>

"Why?" Fred asked.

"To keep your fingerprints off of the evidence of course! You don't want to be a suspect, now do you?" He smirked at that question. Velma wrote that.

"Second off: you must have a quick mind and a keen eye. The mind for putting pieces together, but you already got that from your mysteries. The keen eye to stop small details that could help you put the pieces together. This is 2." Karin adds and Velma also writes that down.

"Third is your deduction. You must make it perfect so that it will go with the truth." Shinichi says.

"But what if we're missing something and we can't get it?" Fred asked.

"Then you must make the culprit tell the truth." Karin explains.

"How?" Shaggy asked.

"Simple, Watson. They are confident that you won't figure it out, so they will try not to say the thing you need, but in truth, their confidence makes them perish. One lady killed her husband with a brick that was on her balcony, then she made it look like suicide. I stated a lot of thins that she knew how to answer till I said that there has been found blood on the brick, and she says to that one that she already switched the bricks. Her confidence was her mistake." Shinichi tells them.

"Confidence – bad for the culprits. Got it." Fred says.

"These are the main things for anyone to know. Then there are a lot of info about history cultures, people and etc that you should know. But that works only when something has to do with the past." Shinichi says.

"So this is for begginers?" Velma points at her notes.

"Correct. The more professional you get the more able to solve cases you are, but you are mystery solvers, so you do know a ton of things. Not exactly for murders, but still it does work. We only need something about those cases from the 70's." Karin nods.

"Maybe your aunt can tell us something." Daphne guessed.

"That could do." Ran agreed on that.

* * *

><p>"That Wild Animal from the 70's? I remember those cases. Horrible ones." The aunt says, as she puts the tea cups and cookies on the living room table.<p>

"Do you know any detail at all?" Shinichi asked, getting to the point.

"I doo know some details. But that was years ago and I can mistake something." She says.

"Try to remember." Karin pleaded. Her aunt sank into her memories about those cases: "About 20 other bodies were found similarly to this one today and they all had the Russian 'I' on the bodies. Дикое Животное or Wild Animal got his name by the way the bodies were ripped apart. He always attacked at night and did everything fast and horrible. The ones that saw him say he has red demonic eyes and a very wild look. He also snarled like a beast and roared at the full moon before going on the hunt."

"D-d-d-d-demon-n-n-n-nic re-e-e-ed ey-y-y-yes?" Shaggy and Scooby asked, while shacking in fear.

"Those could have been contact lenses." Shinichi points out.

"But it is said that they shined like bloodied fire of hell itself." Karin's aunt recalls, making Ran grab onto Shinichi in fear.

'_She can beat the heck out of anyone, yet she can't stand ghosts and legends.'_ Karin looks at Ran with a hint of annoyance.

"If Shinichi didn't have a point, we would have been searching for someone with red eyes." Fred says.

"Then lets look at this from a logical point. The bodies were all kids and they were all ripped to pieces. I am guessing this should be a rather strong man or the victims were all asleep, but seeing how the hands on the bodies were dirty as if they were trying to catch something, I say they were conscience at the time." Shinichi recalls how the fingers looked.

"That's horrible!" Daphne says.

"It is possible for the killer to be insane, since he mostly works at full moon nights, like a werewolf." Karin also adds.

"True. Is there any clinic for psychopaths near?" Shinichi asks.

"The only ones I know are in Daugavpils and near Riga." Karin thinks about it.

"And each of those are few hours away from here." Shinichi adds, getting a nod from her.

"What do we do now?" Velma said, looking at Fred.

"We should look for anyone that knows a bit more details. Thank you Mrs. Johansson." Fred says and stands up.

"Don't mention it." The elderly woman smiles. Just as the rest exited, she stopped her niece form leaving: "Karin, I think you should stop. No one has captured the Wild Animal. What chances do you have?"

"I'm not scared first off and I got friends that can back me up." Karin replies and quickly leaves.

"This won't be good. He might catch you." Katherine looks out the window sadly, to see the lines of the moon shining in the blue sky, which is slightly turning orange as the sun begins to set.

"He starts hunting at this time." She looks at the sun and locks the door.

(Switching the image to the gang and the 3 kids running to the city for information, with a shadow of a dark demonic red eyed wolf like beast looking at them from behind in the bushes)

* * *

><p><strong>The TVMIML Note:<strong>

**So, how was it? Good? I hope so.**

"**Why are you making this story a murder one?" Shaggy asks.**

"**The title is 'Detective Scooby Doo and the Cesis Murder Mystery'. Duh, it will have murders in it." I reply.**

"**Rut rhy ro rcary?" Scooby asks, "Rand rhy do I so rarely ralk?"**

"**First off: I thought this will be interesting. Second off: I can't copy your speech that good, I'm only 10!" I yell at them.**

"**10!" The both faint.**

"**What's their problem?" I look at the readers, "Anyway, review, review and review. Or I might not write any more."**


	4. Chapter 4: Wild Animal Appears

**Story Title: Detective Scooby-Doo and the Cesis Murder Mystery!**

**Story By: The Veronicas Music Is My Life**

**Disclaimer: I own only own my OC's, the fictional story and the festival. At least I never heard of such a festival before.**

**The words: The bolded words in () are Author Notes;**

English; _Japanese; 'Thoughts';_' Latvian';

**Thoughts are done in their native language**

**Summary: When on another vacation, the gang meets a group of 3 kids from another country, who happens to be the famous Japanese High School detective – Kudo Shinichi, his childhood friend, Mouri Ran and the countries own detective, Karin Johansson, as they stumble upon a mystery that is taking turns way above norms both sides can imagine. Can Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Ran, Shinichi and Karin solve this before it is too late?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong>

**The Wild Animal Appears**

So the group finally reaches the main area where the festival of colors will be taking place. To find something about the Wild Animal, they split up in these following groups: Fred and Velma, Shinichi and Karin, Daphne and Ran, Scooby and Shaggy and each go a direction they were told to go, even if Shaggy and Scooby didn't want to go on their own on a murderer hunt.

* * *

><p>|With Fred and Velma|<p>

They tried to ask some old enough people about the Wild Animal, in English, since neither of them talk Latvian and Velma didn't even want to think about Fred trying to talk in Latvian with no real skills from a dictionary book.

"Is that all you know about him?" Velma asked some really old woman that couldn't walk on her own.

"That is all." She replied in a raspy voice and went to do whatever she was doing before.

"Guess we're back to square one." Fred sighed.

"No wonder, the 70's were in the Soviet times, people here mostly want to forget them. Including the Wild Animal cases." Velma tells him.

"Let's hope the others were luckier." Fred says and they go to their meeting spot.

* * *

><p>|With Shinichi and Karin|<p>

"That's all he knows." Karin tells Shinichi, who writes the things down: "Wolf howl; long fangs and claws, but looks about as tall as 2 meters."

"This isn't going anywhere. The best way to find something would be getting our hands on those old files, but I don't think they kept any of those in any police station, even as archives." Karin shook's her head.

"Or maybe they did," Karin looks at the tantei, "Even if times passed and Latvia became independent, they couldn't suddenly end their investigations that were only starting."

"Which means, they should have the files, but if not the in the archives, then…" Karin gets his point.

"A place like the archives, only away from peoples eyes. They keep the files, but they hid them all." Shinichi takes a guess.

"The basements under evidence item rooms. My dad told me there is always an extra room under that room, in case there are too much things in there." Karin remembers.

"If they wanted to throw it away, but still had to keep the files in case something like this happened again, they should be there." Shinichi thinks.

"Let's go." The both rush towards the biggest police station in Cesis.

* * *

><p>|With Scooby and Shaggy|<p>

"Pass me some ketchup, Scooby." Shaggy extends his hand for the ketchup.

"Rere ryou ro." Scooby hands the ketchup. Currently they were in the Lido restaurant, having a meal, which consists of several plates of fries, pork chops, sandwiches, few cold drinks and a lot of deserts.

"You 2 are hungry, aren't you?" The young, blond haired waitress, dressed in a traditional Latvian clothes as it is the restaurants work clothes for the waitresses, asked.

"Yes/Res ma'am/ra'am." They both answer.

"And may I tell you this is one of the few tastiest fries I have eaten." Shaggy compliments. She just giggles: "'Well, you have to thank our chef. He is a master at making it." She then points at the big guy dressed in white chef clothes, making the fries right behind the counter from which the people take their food.

"So, this is, like, freshly made right on spot and given straight, like, from the pan?" Shaggy asks.

"Right you are. Do you want some drinks?" She asks and they order few coca-colas to lower the heat in their mouths from those chicken shashliks. That's what happens if you put to much hot spicy ketchup on them.

"Raggy, rook." Scooby points at the screen that was now lowering down.

"What will they do with that screen miss…A-ina?" Shaggy read her name tag.

"You pronounced it wrong, it's Ai-na. Aina." The waitress, now called Aina, corrects him, "They are getting the screen ready, since a lot of parents bring their kids here for dinner and for them to have some fun, so we put on some old classic cartoons." The screen turns on and the cartoon of _Tom and Jerry kids_ start up. Seeing a cat, Scooby did a dog growl.

"Shh! Scooby! No, that's only a cartoon. A fake!" Shaggy tries to hold him down. The little Tom throws 2 strawberry pie at both of them and laughs at them, before going of to catch little Jerry.

"He always does that. Don't worry." Aina hands them few towels to wipe their faces off. Shaggy finds a note in his towel:

* * *

><p><em>If you ever want to see the city in the night, call me.<em>

_Aina._

* * *

><p>And her number was under the note.<p>

"What do you think it means, Scooby?" Shaggy asks his best friend.

"Ri ron't rnow." Scooby shrugs and gets whacked with another pie. This time it was blueberry.

"Hahaha!" Little Tom laughed at Scooby, who growled in response.

* * *

><p>|With Daphne and Ran|<p>

"Thank you." Ran nodded to this old man and went back to Daphne.

"Well?" The red head asked.

"He already told what we know." Ran shook her head. When she looked up she saw the big clock ready to chime 10.

"It's that late? We should meet the others, maybe they found something!" Ran starts pulling Daphne to the meeting place.

"Wait! I can't run in these shoes!" Daphne tries to slow her down.

* * *

><p>|With Shinichi and Karin|<p>

When Karin lied to the cops about some bar fight, which they fell for, they quickly entered the basements to find old boxes with CCCP on them.

"Yep these are the boxes from Soviet times." Karin looks over them fro the years, till finds the right box: 65 – 75

For few minutes they managed to find the right files, well Karin did anyway, and they took off before the cops came back.

* * *

><p>|Central Park – 9:30|<p>

With the help of an electronic translator, they were reading threw the files, trying to find something that can give a bit more of a clue about the Wild Animal.

"Everything is what we already know." Fred sighed, as he put down the file.

"You still can't believe these have something important." Daphne saw the 3 kids still looking threw the files, but Ran soon put it down also.

"When you look at this you will see what we are looking for." Shinichi shows them the pictures of the identical looking knives that Daphne found in the cave.

"Not only that, but when I looked threw the internet for anything matching these knives, it shows more old drawings about those knives from the 30's." Shinichi show them the pictures threw the Google Mobile Search.

"He's right." Fred notices that they are almost identical, the only difference being that those are drawn, but those are high quality drawings.

"Does that mean, he started killing in the 30's?" Daphne asked.

"That's impossible. If he was already a grown man in the 30's, he would be already dead. Not to mention, he killed more after 40 years and now again." Velma tells her.

"He has a weird pattern. Free Latvia – Soviet – Free Latvia." Karin names the periods.

"The differences are about 40 years. He would be more then 100 years old, if he was really born before the 30's." Ran thinks about it, "The only things that live long enough are…vampires!"

"Vampires?" Shaggy jumps in Scooby's arms/paws this time.

"Told you it was a bad idea to watch that _Breaking Dawn_ movie when we went to the cinema." Shinichi looks at Karin, with annoyance.

"Well sorry, but _Sherlock Holms: Shadow Games_ won't be on screen for few more weeks and it was top 1 in Top 10 most viewed movies." Karin sends him an annoyed look.

"C'mon, there is no such things as vampires. Or vampire human hybrids for that matter." Velma looks at the Twilight Saga fans.

"Well those legends had to appear from somewhere. If not from the real deal, then where?" Karin asks, leaving the others with nothing to say back.

"Before we branch off into another idiotic talk, how about we see where these knives got ordered from." Shinichi tells them.

"Like, how do you do that?" Shaggy got off of Scooby's hands/paws.

"I do a search on these knives on their maker…and….got it!" He shows them what he got:

* * *

><p><em>Heinzer and Geinzer Knife Brothers. Making knives for you since 1890.<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>Heinzer and Geinzer<em> _knives_. These are special orders, but the handle is their own product. They manage to put their own symbols in those, so they could get more customers that way." Shinichi explains.

"Then he ordered a lot of knives." Fred looks at the company information, "It says here, that they went bankrupt in 1962."

"10 bodies in the 30's, about 20 in the 70's and now 3. He might go for the whole 30 this time." Velma counts the activity.

"We better figure out how he kills in 3 different decades 40 years apart." Karin looks around and they all hear the clock now chime 11.

"We were, like, an hour and 30 minutes here." Shaggy looks at his watch. Just to add to the creepy, the moonlight came out and the lake, in the middle of the park, made a clear reflection of it in its dark waters. The black skies, dark silver grey clouds and the chilly wind, made a very tense atmosphere. Suddenly, Scooby smelled something in the air. He sniffed around to figure out what it is.

"What is it Scooby?" Shaggy asks. Scooby sniffs for 1 minute, before pointing at something in fear: "Rook!" When they all turned their heads, they saw a big black form, with evil red eyes right across the lake. Seeing them it let out a bone chilling howl towards the moon.

"It's the Wild Animal!" The gang exclaims, Ran screams and hangs unto Shinichi, while he looked in shock at it and Karin stepped back from it. It snarled and leaped across the lake right at them.

"Run!" Fred yells and they all start running for their lives.

"HELP!" Shaggy screamed, as he barely ducked a razor sharp claw. Scooby hid under some bushes, but the creature sniffed him out. Scooby barely made it to get out of there, before he got turned into Swiss cheese.

"If we separate, maybe we can loose him!" Fred says and tries to take a left turn, but Shinichi stops him: "Are you mad? It will get us one by one, if it has to! We have to stick together and watch our backs." With that, they start running with everything they have left of strength, or it was fear making them run fast.

"AH! Let me go!" Daphne screams, as Wild Animal grabs her.

"Daphne!" Fred, Velma, Shaggy and Scooby exclaim.

"Darn it!" Shinichi curses.

"We have to save her!" Karin yells out.

"Let her go!" Ran gets all serious and runs towards the Wild Animal, ready to pound him. It tries to grab her too, but Ran hits so hard that it naturally pulls his hand back in pain. Then she delivers a jump kick to the head and a swift kick. Wild Animal tries to back away from her, but then Ran hits it with all her strength on the hand it's holding Daphne and it makes a sickening crack, while also letting Daphne go. It runs away, while holding its hand in pain.

"How did she do that?" Fred asked, bewildered.

"Ran is the captain of Teitan's Karate team. She is the best." Shinichi tells them, with a smirk.

"A friend in danger and we get Karate Ran." Karin announces.

"Are you alright, Daphne?" Ran asks, worriedly.

"She is also the only one who could go from an angry fighting master to an innocent girl in seconds." Shinichi adds, remembering those times.

"I'm fine." Daphne brushes off the dust.

"A new question has appeared for us: if that is the Wild Animal – what is it?" Velma asked. No one knew the answer to this. With this silence, the dark clouds covered the bright moon, making any hope to figure out what it is, disappear.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>The TVMIML Note:<strong>

**Hope you folks enjoyed this chapter. I worked hard on making this. I'm even past my normal deadline of updating. I hope this was worth it.**

**By the way, I got a cool place for me and the cast of the story to cool out or to enjoy themselves. We just call HQ. Let's go!**

* * *

><p><strong>(In the HQ, which is a big 3 floored building, looking a bit like that Mystery Inc, you see in those live action Scooby Doo movies, but slightly different location – a wonderful forest around with almost no people to disturb the silence)<strong>

"**Do you see the size of this closet?" Daphne happily shrieks.**

"**Look at the library!" Velma calls out.**

"**They have every single Sherlock Holms movie and book!" Shinichi happily exclaims.**

"**Shinichi!" Ran exclaims and tries to pry him away from all those books.**

"**This will take some time to get used to. Okay, first floor – living room, kitchen, main bathroom, gym; second floor – barrooms for them with personal bathrooms and third floor – art room." I say.**

"**Hey Musy!" (That's me: The Veronicas Music Is My Life. I thought I needed something short for you guys, so Musy) Fred calls out.**

"**What Fred?"**

"**Got a place for the Mystery Machine?"**

"**The garage is right behind the HQ." I point at the direction, "Till we all get sued to this, I can only hope I will be able to make the net chapter come soon."**

"**Then start working on it Musy!" Karin calls out.**

"**Don't rush me Kari!" I yell out.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Karin Johansson: She can be so mean at times.<strong>

**I didn't want to be mean! I'm just cranky! I do hope one day I will have some more reviews. Ayumi Kudou, you are amazing for reading my story. I wish you good luck and fortune.**

_**~The Veronicas Music is My Life**_


	5. Chapter 5: Kidnapping

**Story Title: Detective Scooby-Doo and the Cesis Murder Mystery!**

**Story By: The Veronicas Music Is My Life**

**Disclaimer: I own only own my OC's, the fictional story and the festival. At least I never heard of such a festival before.**

**The words: The bolded words in () are Author Notes;**

English; _Japanese; 'Thoughts';_' Latvian';

**Thoughts are done in their native language**

**Summary: When on another vacation, the gang meets a group of 3 kids from another country, who happens to be the famous Japanese High School detective – Kudo Shinichi, his childhood friend, Mouri Ran and the countries own detective, Karin Johansson, as they stumble upon a mystery that is taking turns way above norms both sides can imagine. Can Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Ran, Shinichi and Karin solve this before it is too late?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5:<strong>

**Kidnapping**

(Date and Time: Wednesday, 11th July, 10:37; Location: Johansson House, Kitchen)

After that attack from last night, the gang is still a little shaken, since they never had to be so close to something that wanted to kill them, just because they were near it. Since Shinichi and Karin don't really trust the police, they made the others stay quite about the attack. And also because there is a chance that when they take their fingerprints, the police might find some matching ones in their stations. So for now all they could do was try and get ready for the Festival of Colors that was closing in.

That was until this was announced: **(I'll make it in English for you guys)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Festival of Colors Temporary Cancelled<strong>_

_For the while until the attacks on people will stop, the Festival of Colors, that everyone oh so waits, will be temporary cancelled. Ones the mayhem of the attacks are stopped, it will start._

_The police inspector Winters has only said that this all is a work of a psychopathic serial killer, but he will not tell any more about this killer._

_The information gathered by the eyewitness's state that it is the work of the same killer, who killed people in the 70's, the Wild Animal _(Shaggy and Scooby shivered in fear)_, although is it true or not, is not yet told._ _Still, this is a high possibility, since the magazine, Sestdiena (Saturday) reporter Anna Kalinin, has taken the case in her own hands and she said that she will find out is it or not the Wild Animal._

_For the time being, it is advised that everyone try to stay with big groups and not to follow people that could be the Wild Animal._

* * *

><p>"The police didn't show even the slightest care about that guy killed near the caves and now they're doing the 'we care' thing? This is ridicules!" Fred throws up his hands.<p>

"Welcome to Latvia." Karin says, as she reads threw the articles for something that would give them a hint about the Wild Animal. (She is wearing a white shirt, white jeans and a pair of black sneakers, along with a black jacket)

"What now? We only came here for the festival, not a crazy case that is way out of our league." Daphne says.

"It may not be your main goal to come here," Shinichi (dressed in a white button up shirt, dark blue fancy jacket, blue jeans and his sneakers) begins and everyone looks at him, "But never say out of your league. I dealt with a secret crime syndicate mostly by myself, but I did stop them. They were though, but I beat them. Out of my league? Right in my league. You guys only worked with paranormal cases, you got no experience in real cases with criminals, so you may think it is out of your league, but don't. Even Ran is able to do some proper detective work." Said girl blushes a bit. She is wearing a brown long loose sleeved shirt, simple blue jeans, brown sneakers and a red scarf/neck tie around her neck, which was a present from Shinichi on their 1st date. **(I am such a ShinRan fan) **

"Kudo has a point. It doesn't matter if you think you don't have real experience, what matters is that you think you can still give a try and try to solve this. That's the difference between a real detective or solver, in your case, and a lazy guy in a uniform." Karin tells them.

"Karin's right. We never did solve a thing of this caliber. We only think this is out of our league, but if we worked hard enough this could become part of our league." Velma says.

"Oh great. First we have to solve crazy mysteries and now we will have to add murders to it? This is just crazy." Shaggy whines.

"Reah." Scooby nods.

"C'mon you 2. We at least could help them solve this." Fred said.

"But is it a good idea: to go and hunt down the Wild Animal?" Karin's aunt, who was dressed in a grey sweater and white pants, sat down at the breakfast table.

"Someone has to do it. If not us, who?" Ran asked.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Karin asked her aunt. She did look a little pale and had some sweat on her forehead.

"I'm fine…it's just that…I don't like this idea. You could get killed." She points out.

"I don't know about them," Shinichi motions to the gang, "But we got enough close calls with death to know what it means."

"But you shouldn't. If you do have soled evidence it is Wild Animal, give them to the police and let them investigate this." Katherine tells them.

"They won't try to solve this. Wild Animal probably counts as dead, but he is still alive. If we won't catch him, more people will die for the sake of his blood thirst." Karin tells her.

"And we can't let that happen. I don't know how he manages to survive till this day, but I know that he will soon stop this." Shinichi gives a look.

"Then let's get going!" Fred gets up and leaves. The others followed, except for Shinichi. He went upstairs to his room.

* * *

><p>(In Shinichi's and Ran's room)<p>

Shinichi was looking threw his bag for something very important.

"I know I put it here. Somewhere. _Ata_!" He finds what he was looking for. It was a black box, the size off an A4 format paper (Standard one) and about the length of a shoe box. He opened to find his old Conan things, but for his size: the glasses, the belt, the earring/phone, the bow tie and everything else. There was even a smaller white box containing 3 different colored pills: red, white and black.

"Should I? No, Ran wouldn't like it, but I think I'll keep these with me." Shinichi puts the things the box contained either in his pockets, on him or in that red fanny pack, Ran makes him wear, and quickly leaves to catch up on the others.

* * *

><p>(Time: 11:15; Location: Middle of Cesis)<p>

"Ugh! Where is Shinichi?" Ran looks at her watch. It was decided that they look threw the forest to find something about the Wild Animal, but Shinichi didn't come and now they are waiting for him.

No one noticed that Scooby was sniffing the air again. He smelled something familiar in the air, but he couldn't tell what it was, but that someone from last night is near – that he can. Scooby started to follow the scent as he got close to the bush that was next to his bush from last night's attack.

"Go away!" A female voice, in Latvian, whispered. Scooby ignores that and grabs the female, pulling her out of the bush.

"Let me go! Let me go! You mutt!" That woman shrieks.

"Scooby!" Shaggy runs to his best pal and pries him away from the woman.

"I'm sorry miss. He doesn't really do that." Shaggy apologizes and then looks at the woman. She was in her late 40's, really blond hair, which anyone can tell is fake, curled up as a hat, deep cynical blue eyes, tan slight wrinkled skin, she was wearing a bright pink business suit and a notepad in her hands.

"That's okay. I wanted to get someone to buy me a new suit anyway." She made a cold smile.

"Let me guess: Anna Kalinin, the magazine Sestdiena reporter." Karin said.

"Correct. How did you know?" She asked.

"Simple: Anna Kalinin, also known as the Cold Queen, is working to find out about these killings happening in Cesis. Giving the fact that from the last time you showed up on the news, that was about 2 months ago, you had the same style, dark blond hair, which I guess you colored to make it brighter or to hide your, now appearing, grey hairs. You also are known to make harsh snotty comments to people that you only see." Karin explains.

"I see. You know me well miss…Karin Johansson, the detective from Riga. May I ask you few questions?" Anna takes out a notepad and tries to smile nicely.

"Some call you Anna Skeeter, since you are almost a live copy of the J.K. Rowling _Harry Potter_ series character, Rita Skeeter. So no, I don't want to be lied about." Karin rejects her. Anna looks mad, before she turns and walks off.

"Phew rou!" Scooby closes his nose.

"What is it Scooby?" Velma asked the Great Dane.

"Roo ruch rerfume." Scooby tells her.

"Perfume? I didn't smell a thing." Daphne thought about it.

"Me neither." Fred agreed.

"Dogs have better sense of smell then humans has. They can smell poison wrapped in bags, drugs in suitcases, blood from afar and things that we won't smell, but even small amounts for us they will smell like it was too much to wear for a person." Shinichi tells them, as he walks closer.

"Rit ras rere rast right." Scooby tells them.

"Last night? Right before it attacked?" Ran asked and Scooby nodded.

"She must've been another person that was lucky enough to hide." Karin guessed.

"Or…she is Wild Animal." Shinichi says.

"Wait, what do you mean, Shinichi?" Ran asked.

"She maybe have been somewhere hidden, but then, why didn't he look for her too? Why were we the most important prey? Scooby was able to smell her perfume here and last night, if she wasn't here hiding, she is Wild Animal." Shinichi theorizes.

"That makes sense. But…where can we find her?" Velma asks.

"Wild Animal technically lives in the forest. Maybe there?" Karin points at the forest line.

* * *

><p>"Maybe I should've kept my mouth closed." Karin got another twig out of her hair.<p>

"C'mon! We have a monster to catch!" Fred called out.

"Murderer to catch." Velma corrects him.

"He's still a monster." Fred shrugs and walks deeper.

"If we keep walking like this, we'll get lost and won't be able to find a thing." Daphne complains.

"Split up?" Fred suggests.

"The same way, we did for the info hunt." Shinichi tells them.

"No/Ro way/ray!" Shaggy and Scooby shake their heads.

"Then you can come with me and Kudo." Karin crosses her hands.

"Okay/Rokay." They both are now standing next to her. With no further problem, they departed and started to look for something.

* * *

><p>(Fred and Velma)<p>

They searched near the river, but were unable to find a thing. However, they did feel like they were watched.

* * *

><p>(Karin, Shinichi, Shaggy and Scooby)<p>

The 2 tantei, were dragging the duo along, since they got scared of some wolf howls. Something started to bug Shinichi and it was visible. He kept looking around, but was unable to see what was so bugging him.

* * *

><p>(Ran and Daphne)<p>

Something followed them from afar, which they didn't notice, since, besides looking for Anna, Daphne was giving some fashion tips, while Ran was explaining certain karate moves that will do for Daphne.

"So, I just have to kick straight and hard?" Daphne asks.

"Exactly. A sloppy kick will make its quality go down, but good speed in it, will make it more effective. Hyah!" Ran chopped a fallen tree branch with a simple kick. The thing that followed them, backed down in fear.

'_Is this she? The female that attacked me? I must get her.'_ It thinks.

"Amazing! I would really want to learn that." Daphne exclaims.

"Like they said yesterday: I'm the captain of the karate team, but they also forgot to mention that I am the city's karate champion." Ran proudly states.

"Wow! You are simply amazing! You look good and you kick butt! Shinichi is such a lucky guy!" Daphne tells her.

"And I'm a lucky girl. He might be a serious, un-curable Holms maniac, but he has a heart of gold. He will find justice in the places he sees that have lost it, he is strong and reliable. He also saved my life so many times." Ran blushes a bit.

"If only Fred was like that. He just doesn't seem that cool, like Shinichi." Daphne sighs.

"Hattori-kun, our friend from Osaka, also ahs a girlfriend. He is like Shinichi, but he's more of a hot-blood guy, with good kendo skills. Shinichi only does soccer. That saved his life a lot of times, especially when he got caught in the avalanche." Ran looks down a bit. **(The avalanche was in movie 15: **_**Detective Conan: Quarter to Silence**_**)**

"No way! How did he survive?" Daphne gasps.

"Secret." Ran winks playfully.

'_Now's my chance.'_ The thing jumps and tackles Ran on the ground, while roaring.

"AHH! IT'S THE WILD ANIMAL!" Daphne screams loudly.

* * *

><p>The others hear her scream of horror and start running towards the source.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get off of me!" Ran kicks it hard and rolls away from it. Then she gets in her battle pose and attacks it with all her strength in a single punch, but it ducks it and hits her right back.<p>

"Ran!" Daphne screams in horror. Ran then tries to do a kick right at its head, but it evades and hits her back in her stomach, hard enough for her to loose conscience. Daphne gasps in horror, before looking for something that could help. She grabs a tree branch and whacks it against its head, but the thing didn't even move. He grabbed Ran and ran away.

'_Shinichi…save me…I'm begging you.'_ Ran pleads in her mind, as she feels the wind, somehow.

* * *

><p>Shinichi runs with all the strength he has towards the place he thinks the girls are and hears this in his mind: <em>'Shinichi…save me…I'm begging you.' <em>Ran.

"Daphne-san!" Shinichi exclaims and runs closer to the shocked red head.

"Where is Ran?" He looks around, but can't find her.

"Wild…Animal…took her." Daphne replays shackingly and falls backwards in Fred's hands.

"Nani? What do you mean by that?" Shinichi screams angrily.

"Kudo. She couldn't stop. Ran is the strongest of all of us. If Ran couldn't what chances did she have?" Karin tries to be the voice of reason for him, but all he could is see something's in red and think: _'He's got Ran. He's got her. And I couldn't make it fast enough to save her.'_

"Damn!" He hits the tree that is next to him, hard.

"Don't worry. We'll find her." Velma says, trying to sound positive, but it was visible: it didn't react to him anyway.

"Kudo. Is that one of those Conan glasses you have?" Karin notices a pair of thick lens glasses sticking out of the fanny pack.

"Didn't you give one of those to Ran when we came to the Riga Autoosta, but the sunglass version?" Karin asked. Shinichi then got it: Ran still had them on her, since the weather was promised to be very sunny. She still has the glasses, with the tracker.

"That's right! The tracker!"

"What tracker?" Fred asked, but Shinichi already got the glasses and turned on the tracker. The antenna came out and the left lens chanced to a map like one.

"Ran is about 4 km away from us. Let's go!" Shinichi starts running.

"Wait, can you explain this to us?" Daphne asked.

"I'll do it, but first let's follow him, before we loose him too." Karin tells them and they all start chasing Shinichi.

'_Just wait Ran. I'll save you. I swear I will.'_ Shinichi promises and runs.

* * *

><p>'<em>Just wait Ran. I'll save you. I swear I will.'<em> Ran hears in her head.

"Shinichi." She quietly whispers and gets her left hand to untie her neck scarf to find a good spot to put it on for the others to follow her. Just before it jumps over the river, she hangs it on a tree branch, hopping it won't fly away.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>The TVMIML Note:<strong>

**That was evil, but it was necessary. Will Ran survive or not, we will see later.**

**Yes, I kept the gadgets he had as Conan. I really like those and I couldn't say no to them.**

* * *

><p><strong>(In the HQ)<strong>

**A loud day. Karin was paying her music loudly, Daphne was trying her luck against Ran in a dance showdown, Shinichi was showing off some old case files to Velma, Fred was watching the girls and the Shaggy/Scooby duo were having their 5th foot tall sandwich. I was sitting at the computer making the next chapter.**

"**Hey Musy! Wanna join in?" Fred calls out.**

"**No thank you. I must make a sudden turn, which will stay a secret." I replay.**

"**Are you what? Chicken, cuz that is those 2 job."**

"**Hey/Rey!" Shaggy and Scooby protest.**

"**No, but I got a lot of things to do." I tell him.**

"**You are scared that they will defeat you." Fred announces.**

"**He's digging his own grave." Shinichi whispers to Velma. I snap my pencil, which I really like to fiddle around when thinking, and stand up to him: "I'll dance off your sorry butt, even if it kills me."**

"**Let's see the, shall we?" Fred gestures to the dance machine, as the 2 girls get off of it.**

"**Let's." I snap my fingers and, with the help of the Poof of Smoke, I appear in black tight jeans, short, tight black top and a comfortable pair of black Nike sneakers. Then we both jump on the machine and start the challenge.**

"**He's a goner. You can't beat her at dances; she's got enough energy to last for straight 24 hours." Karin tells them, bewildered.**

"**Wanna make a bet?" Ran asks.**

"**Oh Ran, your dads gambling is kicking in to you." Shinichi laughs at her and ends up KO'd by her.**

"**Don't joke." She tells him.**

"**Fred." Daphne clearly bets.**

"**Musy/Rusy!" Shaggy and Scooby bet.**

"**I'll do…Fred." Velma thinks.**

"**Musy." Karin puts her money on the table.**

"**No money, something better." Ran intrigues them enough, for Shinichi to get up.**

"**For what?" Karin asked.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Mouri Ran: This will be fun! And I won't tell them what to do, in case of loosing, till the right time!<strong>

**That's right, she won't even tell me! I better win, if I want t see what will happen. Hold on Fred Jones, you're going down!**

**From Fred Jones: You wish Musy!**

**I like a good challenge. Later folks!**

_**~The Veronicas Music Is My Life**_


	6. Chapter 6: Searching for the Orchid

**Story Title: Detective Scooby-Doo and the Cesis Murder Mystery!**

**Story By: The Veronicas Music Is My Life**

**Disclaimer: I own only own my OC's, the fictional story and the festival. At least I never heard of such a festival before.**

**The words: The bolded words in () are Author Notes;**

English; _Japanese; 'Thoughts';_' Latvian';

**Thoughts are done in their native language**

**Summary: When on another vacation, the gang meets a group of 3 kids from another country, who happens to be the famous Japanese High School detective – Kudo Shinichi, his childhood friend, Mouri Ran and the countries own detective, Karin Johansson, as they stumble upon a mystery that is taking turns way above norms both sides can imagine. Can Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Ran, Shinichi and Karin solve this before it is too late?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6:<strong>

**Searching for the Orchid**

(Date and Time: Wednesday, 11th July, 17:38; Location: Somewhere in the middle of the forest, near river Gauja)

"So that's basically it." Karin finished telling everything they can know: about a drug, Edogawa Conan, Sleeping Kogoro, the Black Organization, FBI, cases, deaths. The whole thing.

"How did he survive all that?" Fred asked, bewildered.

"You got me. I don't know. I do know that he won't stop at anything, especially if Ran is involved. Oh that little orchid is the most important thing for him." Karin said.

"Orchid?" Velma asked.

"'Orchid' in Japanese is 'Ran'. My aunt said that when we first came, remember?" Karin reminded.

"I can't find a way to go over!" Shinichi yelled out. The tracker kept going ahead, but the problem is that the river is right in the middle of their way and there are no ways of getting over it, at all. Unless you swim threw it, but the current is too strong for that.

"The best way over it is to jump, but no one can do that." Velma gets closer to the river. Shinichi looked ready to yell in frustration.

* * *

><p>(Location: Far away from the river)<p>

Wild Animal finally got to his cave and placed Ran on the cold floor. He tied her up quickly and shoved her closer to the wall.

"Let me go." Ran growled.

"He, he, he. You wish." A deep voice replied and he walked around a bit. Then he began to look in Ran's eyes, with his own blood red ones. She felt her spine freeze in fear for some reason, as she looked into them.

'_Maybe this is why they say Devils Eyes.' _She thought in fear.

"I will enjoy sacrificing you later." He says.

"Sacrificing? For what?" Ran asked.

"For the ceremony. I must do it, in order to live." Wild Animal answers and leaves.

'_Ceremony? With a sacrifice? Co-cou-could victims be part of this ce-ce-cere-ceremony?'_ Ran thought in fear. She tried to break free from her bonds, but they didn't even budge. She took a look around the cavern for anything helpful, but the cavern entrance is bit above her height, meaning this is an underground cave and nothing here could help her at all. The only light she had was the setting sun, but even that won't last long.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys! I found something!" Daphne called out and brought what she found: Ran's scarf.<p>

"Ran. She must've thought we will need this to find her." Shinichi takes the red cloth. Suddenly, Scooby felt 2 identical scents. He sniffed a little and found the first source of the scent: Ran's scarf. The other one must be her own scent.

Karin said they couldn't get over the river, yet the Wild Animal could. Humans can't, but he wasn't a human. He's a dog. There's a chance and he might make it. Scooby quickly grabs the scarf, starts running towards the river and jumps over it: landing safely over the river.

"Scooby Doo!" Shaggy called out.

"Ri'm rere!" Scooby calls out.

"He got over!" Fred ran closer to the river bank.

"He's a dog: they have better skills of jumping them us. He could find Ran and save, if I can't." Shinichi thinks out loud.

"Not a bad plan, for now, anyway." Fred mumbles.

"Scooby! If you can at least get Ran away from Wild Animal, I'll give you a whole box of Scooby Snacks!" Velma calls out.

"Scooby Snacks?" Scooby asked and wagged his tail.

"You heard it Scooby. Find Ran!" Shaggy called out, "But I rather stay away from the thing."

"We all would, Shaggy. But we don't have a choice. He's got one of ours and we have to get her back." Karin tells him, by then Scooby is already following the scent, quickly. His 'Feeling-Bad-Things' Sense is tingling and it is never tingling at anything good.

* * *

><p>Ran is trying to break of the rock, the cloth, that her hands are tied to, is tied on. But she couldn't even make it crack.<p>

"No reason to try dear. It all will be soon over for you, just wait for the moon to shine above me." Wild Animal came inside the cave.

"Why are you doing this?" Ran quietly asked.

"If I wish to stay immortal, I must do several sacrifices in special nights, in special decades." He explains, as he takes out a large knife.

"What special decades?" Ran asked.

"Only those decades, the Arozus Cometh comes to Earth and shall grant a long life to the one who does the ritual sacrifice of the Araraziam cult. Legend has it that the Araraziam King, Arozus, ruled the planet, millions of years ago. When he became old, he went to a wise witch, who told him about a special cometh granting life to him, if he does the correct ritual of blood. He succeeded and became younger and more powerful; sadly, he must do this ritual almost every 40 years to remain young. When he almost missed one time, he nearly turned to ash, meaning he know exists only because he kills. To stop him, his people rebelled against him and he was unable to do the ritual again, thus turning into ash. The called it Arozus Cometh, to strike fear in any soul and to remind how evil he was." Wild Animal explains.

"Demo…if the ritual can be done so easily, why isn't there a lot of immortals?" Ran asked.

"Because, there is a specific ritual of blood that was lost for years. I was once a young promising archeologist in 1901, I found the relics and remains of the Araraziam cult. When I studied their ancient manuscripts, I discovered the only page with the ritual on it. Only copy remaining and I used that knowledge to figure out the correct time of the cometh and figured out that this is the best spot to do it. Poor little Latvia, they don't know that this is only for the sake of my search for real eternal life, since this only makes my life longer, but not eternal." Wild Animal explained.

"Demo…if you were a person…how did you…became this?" Ran asked.

"A small side-effect, I can assure you. But it only appears when the sun starts turning red, then I must change or I will turn into dust as well, and when the moon sets, I must change back. Makes the whole werewolf thing look a lot better then my condition." Wild Animal explains and sharpens the knife, "Let's get started, shall we?" Ran was trying to get farther away from him, as he advanced.

* * *

><p>In the forest, not to far away, Scooby running towards the place Ran's scent came from. Sadly her scent gradually began to disappear. Must be because she was on him and his scent was starting to dominate over hers. But he can't let his friends down. They're counting on him!<p>

Scooby remembers how Velma once read a book: _When you concentrate hard enough, you can increase one of your natural abilities: smell, hearing, senses._ That could work! He sits down and starts to concentrate on Ran, maybe that will help, but it isn't.

'_Rhat ris rer rcent?'_ Scooby asked himself and smelled orchids. He sniffed around to find it is the scarf smelling like orchids. Ran's scent is orchids! Then he started to concentrate about orchids and was able to smell her.

'_Rooks rike rit rorks on rogs roo.' _Scooby thinks and runs to her.

* * *

><p>"Now…DIE!" Wild Animal is ready to cut her right off, when suddenly he gets hit by something big, heavy and alive…Scooby Doo.<p>

"Scooby-inu-san!" Ran exclaims when she sees him.

"What? A dog? You will be my next sacrifice!" Wild Animal launches right at Scooby, but running away from monsters all these years have paid off and Scooby dodged the attack, while running to ran and trying to untie her hands. Wild Animal got his head stuck in the rocks: "I shall get you and kill you both!"

Scooby manages to untie her and they both get out of the cave just in time, as Wild Animal gets out himself.

"Rhis way!" Scooby tried to run faster, but it looked like Ran couldn't, so he tries to slow down, while all his senses are screaming: RUN! RUN! RUN! RUN FASTER OR WE'RE DEAD!

They could hear a girl's scream coming from the cave, they stop to look at the hole in the ground and see blood shedding around.

"He…he…he…he had another…waiting in case…something went wrong. _O Kami._" Ran sobbed at the thought of someone else perishing at its hands. Scooby manages to pull her away so that they can get back to the others.

* * *

><p>(Date and Time: Thursday, 12 July, 01:25; Location: Johansson Estate)<p>

Shinichi used his Super-Shoes to hit a rock, which chopped the tree down for the 2 to get over the river. Ran just fell in his hands and didn't say much, it was Scooby doing the tale telling.

Right now, they were trying to get over the entire thing. When Ran was back to herself, she told them about the legend and ritual Wild Animal told her.

"So he could anyone?" Fred asked, in shock.

"Hai." Ran replied.

"Oh great. We could be walking on the street with the thing and we don't know about it!" Shaggy exclaimed.

"Relax. If anyone would live that long in the same city, I doubt it will go unnoticed. He could only be currently showing off as a tourist for the Festival." Velma guessed.

"If he is, then we got a hell of a search party to do." Karin comments.

"But how do we stop him?" Daphne asked.

"He needs sacrifices to live, what if we somehow manage to stop the next one and end this Wild Animal for good?" Fred suggests.

"Even though we might get chopped up too, that sounds more like a plan." Shinichi mumbles.

"Great. Tomorrow we'll go and stop him. I mean, later today." Fred corrected himself, when he saw the time. The others shook their heads, and then went to bed.

* * *

><p>(Time Skip: One hour later)<p>

Shinichi was sleeping soundly, when he heard someone saying his name: "_Shinichi. Shinichi._"

He opened one of his sapphire eyes and saw Ran right in front of him: "_What is it Ran?_"

"_Can I…can I like sleep with you? In the same bed, I mean._" Ran whispered.

'_She still must be scared from the attack. Reminds me of the time with the bandaged man, when I was Conan.'_ Shinichi thought, "_Sure, just don't scream and hit me in the morning when you wake up._" Ran nodded and climbed into his bed. She felt safe when his hands hugged her closer to him and was able to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Well old pal, that was a heel of a trick you pulled: jumping over the river and saving Ran. You should get a medal for that." Shaggy told his friend.<p>

"Reah, a Scooby Snack rone." Scooby says.

"That would be perfect," Shaggy agrees and yawns, "Sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"G'night." Scooby said and fell asleep.

"They will get what is coming for them." A shadowy figure says and quickly leaves the estates territory.

* * *

><p><strong>The TVMIML Note:<strong>

**There! Happy? Ran is alive, she is safe, I love ShinRan.**

**Yes, I made Scooby a bit braver. I had too, he was perfect to find Ran.**

* * *

><p><strong>(In the HQ)<strong>

**I one the bet last time and Fred has to do what I say now for a week. A little deal we made during the last minutes of the game.**

"**Little faster with the cleaning." I order him. Today he has to clean the entire HQ, from top to bottom.**

"**Won't you kill him that way?" Daphne asked, looking at Fred, who is wearing a pink apron.**

"**No. It would kill him, if I made him clean my dad's weapon room, though. Where are the rest?" I asked.**

"**They went out for a pizza night." Daphne answered.**

"**Why didn't you go?" I suddenly get it, "You wanna see if you can have some time with Fred. I get it."**

"**What?" The read head asked.**

"**It's cool, it's cool." I walk away, having a feeling.**

"**What do you mean? Musy, get back here. Musy!" She starts following me.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Fred Jones: Will anyone help me? And what did she mean by that?<strong>

**Oh Fred, you have much to learn about us girls. Tune in next week for another chapter! (Sends and air kiss) G'night everybody!**

**From Shinichi Kudo: You have to stop watching _Animaniacs_.**

**Shut up, I like them.**

_**~The Veronicas Music Is My Life**_


	7. Chapter 7: Murder in Town

**Story Title: Detective Scooby-Doo and the Cesis Murder Mystery!**

**Story By: The Veronicas Music Is My Life**

**Disclaimer: I own only own my OC's, the fictional story and the festival. At least I never heard of such a festival before.**

**The words: The bolded words in () are Author Notes;**

English; _Japanese; 'Thoughts';_' Latvian';

**Thoughts are done in their native language**

**Summary: When on another vacation, the gang meets a group of 3 kids from another country, who happens to be the famous Japanese High School detective – Kudo Shinichi, his childhood friend, Mouri Ran and the countries own detective, Karin Johansson, as they stumble upon a mystery that is taking turns way above norms both sides can imagine. Can Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Ran, Shinichi and Karin solve this before it is too late?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7:<strong>

**A Murder in Town**

(Date and Time: Thursday, 12th July, 12:16; Location: Lido Restaurant)

The group was now getting ready to try and make a plan to stop Wild Animal, but trying to catch something like that won't be easy and they need immense planning. Shinichi's skills against battling the Black Organization and their plans, when he was Conan, really do come in handy. He suggested the best ways of luring him out and where to stage the capturing part.

"This one could work. The spot is open and wide." Shinichi pointed at a spot in the map.

"One problem: they're building something, was it a hotel, not to far from it. He could make a turn there." Karin points at a place probably 10 minutes away.

"Can't do near the river, he could escape with it." Velma points out.

"The caves?" Daphne suggested.

"Tourists." Karin reminded.

"Then why don't we try to lock him up someplace huge and hard to get out? Like an old warehouse or factory." Shinichi looks over the map.

"There is the old motor factory that was used in the 50's. It's abandoned and scheduled for demolition next week." Karin points at the outskirts.

"Perfect place. We need to leave soon, so that we can check it out and set a trap." Fred agreed about the spot.

"However, we need to be extra careful. If the thing is near, he will try to follow us." Shinichi looked over the crowd with suspicious eyes.

"I get a weird feeling." Ran quietly said.

"What about?" Shinichi asked.

"I don't know. It just says something will happen." Ran answered.

"Ran if that thing gets its hands on you, I'll catch it and kill it myself." Shinichi promises her.

"Or if you die, he will commit suicide to be with you." Karin adds, in a rather joking way, but still earns a glare from Shinichi.

"Relax Kudo. You really have to know how chill out at times." Karin replies back.

"Well sorry Johansson, but I got better things to do then listen to your idiotic comments." Shinichi shoots back at her.

"Like what? Ogle at Ran, imagining her with no clothes?" Karin asked, making Shinichi a bit red.

"Shinichi." Ran's voice sounded low and dangerous.

"Chotto! _I never do that Ran! You know me!_" Shinichi defends himself. Ran had the Scary look in her eyes, making Shinichi try and crawl away from it.

"You know, ever since you became buds with Kaito you have got few of his little traits." Karin notices, "Maybe you also got that not so nice trait that Aoko hate."

"Nani?" Ran asked angrily looking at the poor meitantei.

"_Wait Ran! You know me, I wouldn't do that! I would never!_" Shinichi desperately tries to defend himself from the wrath of Karate Ran!

"Before we maybe loose a member, maybe we should strategize the plan till the end?" Velma asked, trying to avoid the possible beating, "We got a spot. Now we need to take a look at it." The look from Ran's face went away, as she calmed down. Good thing too, Shinichi looked ready to die of fear from that glare.

'_Sometime's I wish Ran didn't spend some moments with my mom to learn few of her little woman tricks. They got similar glares and not enough that her mom has a glare of her own. Hybrid-glare!'_ Shinichi shudders at that thought.

Just as they were ready to leave a scream came and a fat man (red shirt, blue jeans that looked old and too small on him, red and white sneakers) fell down on the ground grasping on his neck for something.

"Raymond! What happened? Raymond!" A young man (wearing a white T-shirt, black jeans and black sneakers) got next to the big guy and asked.

"Hold a second!" Karin and Shinichi ran towards the fallen guy and checked his vitals.

"Sorry, but he's dead." Shinichi states.

"What? No way! Raymond!" The guy screamed and wanted to try mouth to mouth.

"Hold it! He was poisoned!" Karin exclaims.

"What?" The man asked.

"The almond smell from his mouth indicates cyanide poisoning. If try that you might die too." Karin explains as she put a handkerchief to her mouth and nose and smelled the victim's mouth again. Scooby smelled some of that too, but got pulled back by Shinichi.

"Wait. The smell of cyanide almond is poisonous too. Even inhaling the smell that comes from the poison and stomach soup mix can kill a person." Shinichi explains and Velma writes that quickly down, while Scooby closed his nose and backed away from the body.

"Ran! Get the police! Nobody leaves the restaurant or you might get counted as the culprit!" Shinichi orders around, stunning the 2 people that were about to leave.

* * *

><p>10 minutes later, the police come and they inspect the body, to find that both teen detectives were right: death by cyanide.<p>

"Raymond Petrovski, 45, a tourist that has come to see the Festival from Liepaja." The officer reported about the victim.

"Far away from home." The inspector comments**, (Liepaja is West-South of Latvia, about 200 – 300 km away from Cesis)** before noticing the same kids from before.

"You again? It seems that death keeps following you kids." He says.

"Yeah, some say we must be relatives to Shinigami/Death God." Shinichi comments.

"What do you want?" Inspector asks them.

"What we want is to join in and solve this. Or you want the press to hear that the Cesis police are against the help of 2 of the Golden Detectives?" Karin inquires. He grumbles and thinks it over: 2 of the best detectives of the world in the same place. That could help him get a better publicity and a chance to get famous on his own later.

"Fine, but try not to get yourselves killed." He says and leaves to find out where the poison was. Both teens put on the white gloves and go to search for evidence themselves.

"Gang, I think we should also try to solve this. It could show us how good we are at such things." Velma suggests.

"Help solve a murder?" Shaggy asked.

"Well, we have to see if we can do it at all." Velma argues back. With that point, the others agreed and they tried to find out something. They do know now that the victim only had 4 bites of his lunch when he died and the food he bought was fish fries, fries, chocolate cake and a cocktail and the bites were taken from the fish fries, but the poison wasn't there. The person who rushed to him was his best friend: Andy Muzikant and he accompanied Petrovski to the festival. Petrovksi is a cable worker, while Muzikant is a clerk at a shop in the Origo mall.

"So you just came along for the Festival?" An officer asked.

"Yes, I had no idea this would happen. Who killed him?" Muzikant asked.

"Well, you are one of the suspects and I cannot tell you more." The officer writes something down.

"Wait, you don't think I killed Raymond? We were best buds!" The guy argued.

"Sorry, but I cannot tell you more." The officer leaves.

* * *

><p>Karin and Shinichi talked to a lot of people about the victim and checked threw some of the papers they could get openly and then looked threw the ones they shouldn't secretly. They looked over the evidence again and they knew that the friend somehow did it, but the problem is that Petrovski ordered, took and carried his own food, meaning Muzikant couldn't have slipped the cyanide in the food, unless he went to the toilet, but he didn't.<p>

'_There must be something I'm not seeing. No one can poison a person so invisibly...'_ Shinichi thinks it over.

'_There must be a trick involved…'_ Karin thinks, _'But what kind of a trick?'_

* * *

><p>"This looks impossible. Unless he did suicide, I think we got nothing." Fred looks over the notes Velma took.<p>

"There must be something we are not seeing. We have to look better." Velma was sure of it.

"Looks like Petrovski had a weak heart. He always took medicine in 3 hours." Scooby's ears perked up when one of the officers spoke to the ME.

"Time release capsules, to be precise." The ME added.

'_Redicine? 3 rours? Rime release?'_ Scooby thinks it over, till he got an idea.

"Rhat re rook rhe roison?" Asked Scooby.

"How, like, would he do that?" Shaggy asked, looking up from the notes.

"Rime release reart redicine." Scooby points out. Then it clicks together for the gang.

"Of course! If he took the medicine, not knowing it's really cyanide, the capsule would dissolve and he would die." Velma explains.

"Then it can only be the best friend." Fred says.

"But do we have enough evidence?" Daphne asked. The problem: possible no evidence. They did say to try and get the confession out of the culprit, but then again he plays the innocent friend so good, it could be impossible.

* * *

><p>"<em>Shinichi. Karin. Looks like they figured something out, but they don't know if what they have is good enough.<em>" Ran reports what she heard to the detectives. She was sorta named the little spy to see how they were doing with the case, since they never done anything like this before.

"_I had a feeling I might need these._" Shinichi shows a bag of red pills.

"_Wait that's…_" Ran recognizes the color.

"_I know, but that is the best we got. The white ones are with me, relax._" He takes her face in his hands and looks into her eyes.

"_Just don't disappear for long._" She whispered. Shinichi nodded, took his bag and quickly left for the bathroom.

"Relax Ran. He was always with you. Doesn't matter how he looked, since you always know he is with you." Karin reminded the now sad girl.

* * *

><p>"But what can we do? We don't have enough…" Daphne began to say but a, "Ahh! How cool is this!" came. They looked at the source to see a little boy around 8 with hair similar to Shinichi's, thick lens glasses, a blue jacket, white shirt, red bow tie and light blue shorts with red and white sneakers standing at the door.<p>

"Are you a real inspector? Are you, are you?" The little boy asked.

"Who are you?" The inspector asked.

"My name is Conan! And I always wanted to be law enforcement. I think it's really cool!" The little boy, Conan, exclaims.

"You do? Well, I can tell you this, it takes time and hard work to become an inspector!" The inspector proudly states.

"Eh? How cool! _Nani, nani_? Is this a murder? Ah! Who's the culprit?" Conan runs around a bit.

"Little boy, you shouldn't be doing this! This is a horrible thing. Nothing to be fascinated about." The inspector takes and puts Conan away from the crime scene.

"You're a mean inspector!" Conan exclaims.

* * *

><p>"Why does that boy look so familiar?" Fred asked.<p>

"Rinichi?" Scooby asked, when he sniffed the little boys scent.

"Shinichi? Where?" Shaggy looked around, when finally noticed that the Asian boy is missing.

"Ro. Ronan ris Rinichi." Scooby points at the little boy.

"C'mon Scooby. Unless he shrunk, he couldn't be that little boy." Velma states.

"Wait, didn't he tell us about his Conan days? As a little kid?" Shaggy just remembered.

"So it is him!" Daphne looks at the little boy better.

* * *

><p>'<em>Nice acting Kudo. Looks like the lessons with your mom actually paid off. Maybe you should've taken them sooner, before I met with you.' <em>Karin thinks, as she looks at the acting of the shrunken Kudo.

* * *

><p>"So you 2 are best friends, right?" Conan asked, innocently.<p>

"That's right…we were." Muzikant replays.

"Eh? Then you know all his habits, don't you? Including his…" Conan lets his glasses shine, "Heart troubles." Then the 'friend' starts looking nervous.

* * *

><p>"Aww, he's trying to help us." Daphne smiles at the little boy, "And he is absolutely adorable."<p>

"About the heart medicine. He is also trying to make the police get it. Nice one." Fred sees the thoughtful look on the inspectors face.

"How do we prove his guilt?" Shaggy asked.

"The same way the Golden Detectives do." Velma types threw her PDA and it shows the Golden Detectives (Kudo Shinichi, Karin Johansson, Hakuba Saguru, Hattori Heiji) both as posing pictures for the press, during the investigation and during the deduction session. They look bold, confident and secretive about it. She even found some old video footage from cases that were caught on tape. Even there they looked awesome, with that confident pose, correct deduction and great way of showing the trick, they really do deserve the title 'Golden Detectives'. She heard Fred mumble something about them having their own style and him don't, as they looked at one video with Hattori Heiji solving a case.

"Hey, isn't that Shinichi's friend from Osaka?" Daphne asked.

"That's right. The Great Detective of the West of Japan. Shinichi is the Great Detective of the East Japan. Hakuba is the Great detective of Britain and Karin is the Great Detective of Baltic States." Velma tells her.

"Kind of heavy title, don't you think?" Shaggy asked.

"Oh relax. The fans named them like that and they took it. After all, they need some cool names to be remembered." Velma replays.

* * *

><p>"So, what about it? You know about the problems?" Conan childishly asked.<p>

"Yeah, he sometimes had me carry the medicine for him, in case he forgot. He had a weak heart after all." Muzikant answers, with a nod.

"Then you have some on you?" Conan asked, "If you were a friend, you would have kept the medicine close, in case he needed it, which was probably before you went inside this place." Conan made a guess.

"Get me security footage!" The inspector exclaims and his men went to find the footage of the moment.

"No reason inspector, because he is the culprit!" Fred exclaims and points at Muzikant, before whispering, "Am I doing well?" The rest of the gang just thumb up for him.

* * *

><p>"Looks like they decided to do our style." Karin says, as she holds her hands crossed in front of her chest, with her eyes closed and a confident smile placed on her face.<p>

"You have to admit, he did it dramatically." Ran nods, with a smile.

* * *

><p>'<em>So, let's see what you got Fred. Your first deduction.' <em>Conan looks with the corner of his eyes at the blond man.

* * *

><p>"You gave Raymond a poisoned medicine before entering in a time release capsule, thus killing him when it dissolved," Fred started, "You probably changed all of the medicine for cyanide in case he decided to take it on his own."<p>

"Meaning only you had it on you. He either forgot or you misplaced it for him, you were the one who gave him the poison." Velma adds.

"Proof? What proof do you have? If I had any poison on me, I think the police would've found it by now." Muzikant defends himself, while looking worried. That's the thing they didn't think off.

"Perhaps the bathroom could provide us with the answer." Karin says and goes to…the men's room.

"Hold a second!" The inspector exclaims, as she goes in and then quickly comes out.

"This was in the trashcan." She gives him a package of pills and a small box.

"This is the medicine." He looks threw it.

"You gave him the poison, then you went to the bathroom to wash your hands, I guess, then you then, maybe even a bit before, you threw out the other tablets before he died, and joined him back to show yourself unable to get anything poisoned, thus probably naming someone else the culprit." Fred guesses. Muzikant stares at the ground, before falling this his knees, "That's right. That's exactly what happened."

"But why did you kill your best friend?" Daphne asked.

"Because he killed my sister!" Muzikant exclaimed, "He was dating her for a while, before one day I found her hanging in my apartment. The police wrote it off as it looked: suicide. But I knew it was more, she was normally sunny and happy, but lately she became all depressed and sad. Only weeks later I learned that she was struggling with money since HE took all her money away for gambling and drinking! She was his ATM and he didn't care!"

"If things where that bad, why didn't she break up with him?" Velma asked.

"Why didn't Sherlock Holms fell in love with every women he saw? Why does a teenage girl wait for a boy's return, when she has a ton of them following her? Love and loyalty." Karin replays to that, also looking at Ran, showing she knows someone who waited long for their love and they didn't turn anywhere.

"Despite all the problems she had, she probably loved him, even if he only used her. I guess she found out about his disloyalty and ended her life, but you kept blaming him for it." Conan says.

"I was ready to think that she did it for another reason, when one day during an after party, he said…"

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

* * *

><p>"Too bad I don't have a chick like that to pay for me." The still alive, but heavily drunk Raymond said.<p>

"What do you mean?" The bit drunken Andrew asked.

"That chick…Kitty, your sis, was a real gold mine. Paid everything for me. And she had no idea what I spent her money on." He then laughed about it, while Andrews face looked horrified.

* * *

><p>(Flashback ends)<p>

* * *

><p>"That's what he said." Muzikant whispers.<p>

"And you killed him for that." Karin adds.

"But even if it is revenge for a loved one, you cannot kill. It makes us no different from them." Conan walks loser to him.

"I didn't have another choice!" Muzikant exclaims.

"Yes you did. You just felt so sorry all the time, that you didn't see the other answer." Ran exclaims.

"Do you know what kind of courage I had to gather for me to do this?" He asked.

"Courage is a word of justice. It means the quality of the mind that enables one to face apprehension with confidence and resolution. It is not right to use it as an excuse for killing someone." Ran replays to that and Muzikant breaks down, before being taken away.

"Are all cases this sad?" Daphne asked.

"Most of them are." Karin says, as everything starts to get taken from the scene, "You just have to learn to deal with the sadness of the case and try to see threw the lies to make sure the one truth prevails. That's how we do it."

"Shinichi, now you should go and change back to your normal self." Ran says, looking at the little boy, when notices that he is going franticly threw his pockets, "What's wrong?"

"I think I left the antidote in my suitcase." Conan answers.

"Nani?" Ran asked.

"Oh man, my aunt said she will go to visit a friend in Madona for the day and I don't have the key." Karin realizes.

"I'm stuck as a kid again." Conan looks shocked.

"So what now?" Karin asked, sighing.

"Maybe we should spend out time right and go see the place for the trap?" Fred suggested.

"Either that or we wait by the house." Velma adds.

"Road trip." Karin picks and they quickly leave to get to the factory.

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>The TVMIML Note:<strong>

**Sorry for being SO LATE, but with all the last minute tests, my music school, the Christmas presents, decorations, Christmas Special concerts I had to do with my friends of the ensemble I had no time.**

**Yes, the murder seems pretty easy, but for the gang I decided to go easy, plus I had no idea how to pull it off easy enough for them yet hard.**

**The Golden Detectives are the youngest and best detectives of the world. And these 4 are only the best known.**

**Looks like we will see the little detective for a while again. YAY for Conan!**

* * *

><p><strong>(In the HQ)<strong>

"**Aww! You are so cute as a little kid!" Daphne looks threw the childhood pictures of Ran and Shinichi.**

"**Just don't get them dirty. I don't want to shrink to take them again." Shinichi grumbles.**

"**Well you did shrink again. And you left the antidote in the house. How stupid you have to be to do that?" Karin asked.**

"**Don't provoke me Johansson, I could pull of the best murder of all times and never be caught." Shinichi threatens.**

"**Oooh, I'm so scared!" Karin mocks.**

"**Be quite." He says.**

"**Haha! I didn't know Ran had you wearing a panda pajama! You look so weird." Fred looks threw the pictures of Ran and Conan in panda pajamas. Bit embarrassed Shinichi leaves.**

"**That's right, save your pride and dignity." Karin calls at him.**

"**Don't make fun of him Kari. After all, he is the best of the best." I state.**

"**I am the best of the best!" Karin exclaims.**

"**In Baltic – yes. The world – no." I state. Growling, Karin leaves to her room, to save her pride.**

"**Detectives are so easy to hurt." I states.**

"**So true." The rest agree.**

"**Ruh? Re raw rou raked Ran?" Scooby asked when saw both her and Conan after a bath.**

"**Ah!" Ran exclaims and takes away the pictures.**

"**Scooby run. She could kill you for that!" I exclaim.**

* * *

><p><strong>From Mouri Ran: I swear I hid it! How did it get here?<strong>

**Oh Ran, if you only you knew. But I hope you wont or I'm dead. I will try to appear next week for the chapter. Until then, (Sends an air kiss) G'night everybody!**

_**~The Veronicas Music Is My Life**_


	8. Chapter 8: Set Trap, Seek Out and Argue

**Story Title: Detective Scooby-Doo and the Cesis Murder Mystery!**

**Story By: The Veronicas Music Is My Life**

**Disclaimer: I own only own my OC's, the fictional story and the festival. At least I never heard of such a festival before.**

**The words: The bolded words in () are Author Notes;**

English; _Japanese; 'Thoughts'; _' Latvian';

**Thoughts are done in their native language**

* * *

><p><strong>INFORMATION: Do to the fact that this is now 2012, they year still stays 2011, to the end of the story.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: When on another vacation, the gang meets a group of 3 kids from another country, who happens to be the famous Japanese High School detective – Kudo Shinichi, his childhood friend, Mouri Ran and the countries own detective, Karin Johansson, as they stumble upon a mystery that is taking turns way above norms both sides can imagine. Can Scooby, Shaggy, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Ran, Shinichi and Karin solve this before it is too late?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8:<strong>

**Set trap, Seek out and Argue!**

Now the group was driving to the old factory just outside of Cesis, so that they can make a good trap to catch Wild Animal. Shinichi, sorry, Conan was still scolding himself for not checking if he has the antidote, before taking the shrinking Apotoxin. Well now he had to explain to them about what he meant by the 'Shrinking Apotoxin'.

"Wait, you got even some drug that can kill without leaving any trace of it?" Velma asked.

"Haibara said that I should keep at least few around. She had a serious scary face." Conan replies, while remembering that conversation:

* * *

><p>(Flashback)<p>

* * *

><p>In Agasa's house, Haibara's lab, Shinichi and Haibara were talking about the black pills with the drug that kills.<p>

"_I don't know Haibara. I solve crimes and I don't think I ever want to see these in my life._" Shinichi looks at the black pills. (Dressed in his school uniform)

"_Kudo-kun, you might have a situation where you must use them. They maybe are gone, but something else could appear, that could rival them._" Haibara says, while standing with her back to him. (Wearing a brown top, white shorts and white socks)

"_Demo, not said that I should kill them._" Kudo says back.

"_Next time you might not get so lucky with that 'I solve murders, I don't murder people' attitude._" She turns to him, with such a scary look that could scare Grim Reaper.

"_Ugh, now that you put it that…way…_" Shinichi looks in another direction, tad scared, _'Damn, she's scary! I don't know what I fear more: Ran going to another guy; Ran using her karate on me or Haibara's scary look.'_

* * *

><p>(Flashback ends)<p>

* * *

><p>"I didn't feel like dying yet." Conan adds.<p>

"At least you're cute. I don't think anyone can be this cute." Daphne made it clear that she would hug him, if she was next to him, while Shaggy, Fred and Scooby shudder of fear.

"Scary – for sure." Fred says and takes a turn to the old road.

"Hey, she's an ex-member of the organization, what did you expect?" Conan asks.

"Don't say bad things about Ai-chan. After all, she never wanted to be part of them." Ran defends the ex-black org member.

"Maybe. Say what is she doing now? Still choosing?" Karin asked.

"No, she decided to cover up for me with the cases Kogoro no oji-san gets for a while." Conan says.

"Wait, so the Sleeping Kogoro isn't really real?" Velma asked, disappointed.

"Sorry, but yes. It was me. Don't tell the press." Conan says.

"Aww and I thought he was a great detective." Velma replies, disappointed.

"Guess I forgot to mention that part before. But hey, he has some skills with solving cases. He's not very bright and I help in those." Conan adds.

"You made the Sleeping Kogoro act to find the men in black, as you called them in the beginning." Karin reminds.

"Says the girl who had 20 guitars, only because, she loved to whack those against the criminal heads when they tried to escape." Conan says right back.

"I don't need super shoes to kick." Karin mocks him.

"You couldn't solve a riddle, if I gave you one!"

"I could sing the answer and you can't even do that!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Do they bicker a lot?" Daphne asked.

"Sometime's it gets worse." Ran nods, "Not as bad when they met though. That was worse."

"Really? I thought 2 detectives like you guys would work perfectly fine." Fred asked.

"I didn't know that Kudo was shrunken when we first met. I thought he was just a young talented kid who will become a detective one day." Karin defends herself.

"But you got to give her credit for not falling for his tricks. He always made me loose the scent." Ran looked at the little teen with a weird look in her eyes.

"But it was to protect you, Ran-nee-chan." Conan replies with a defending sweet childish voice, that made all the girls go 'aww'.

"He is too cute to be mad at." Daphne cooed at Conan. Scooby saw that Fred did not like Daphne cooing over Conan like that, considering Conan is really a teenager.

"C'mon Velma, you can't really find a guy turned kid that cute, can you?" Shaggy asked.

"He is a walking mystery. I can't imagine anything more exciting then this. And he isn't cute, he is adorable." Velma explains.

"Kudo you still got the charm to get the girls. I bet you could rival that witch girl Akako, Kaito told me about." Karin comments.

"Speaking of friends, I wonder what Hattori is solving." Conan says.

"Or what Kaito decided to steal." Ran adds.

"Who's this Kaito, like, anyway?" Shaggy asked.

"A friend. With a liking to see girls underwear." Conan adds. They finally stop at the old factory and get out of the Mystery Machine to look around the place.

Deserted, just like they expected. Only few old cans and lots of old metal stuff lying around. All in all, an old abandoned factory with not even a soul. There was a lock on the door, but it was hit off in a millisecond (coughRan'skaratecough). The inside looked like it saw the war. The walks across the floors looked barely holding, whatever machinery was left looked like it got some parts stolen and the windows were broken, with graffiti on the walls with the rudest words, that made Karin close her eyes with her hand.

"Some people are degrading faster then rest." She mutters and walks by them. The rest just look at each other with a look that says: 'Don't know what you saw, but I think I don't want to find it out myself'.

"We better hurry, if we want this place set for a trap, we have to start making it now." Conan looks at his wristwatch and up into the sky threw the hole on the roof to see the sun slowly descending into the night.

The gang made most of the traps, while the tantei helped as they can, like getting into small or high places. When the traps were set, all they had to do is now lure the Wild Animal into them. Easier said the done, since the Wild Animal isn't listed in the phone book. So Fred decided to take a risk and send the forever bait duo to try and get it out of hiding.

"Are you, like, crazy? No way am I going to bait that thing out!" Shaggy exclaims.

"Ruh-ha." Scooby nodded and they both crossed their hands.

"Would you two like a Scooby Snack?" Velma asked, they shook their heads.

"How about 2 Scooby Snacks?" She tried again and still got a 'no'.

"How about we give them a whole box, and give Ran, so that she can kick its butt." Karin points at the Asian girl, as Conan went into protesting mode.

"Oi, oi! You're not going to send Ran into something like this, Johansson!"

"Face it Kudo, between us all she's got the most strength and combat skill to beat the thing. Those 2 have been baits for a while. That can be a rather good combo." Karin tries to reason with him, as she bends down to his level.

"If so, why don't you go?" Conan rudely replies back. And soon enough it went into an argument with both Japanese and Latvian swear words, and the sky kept turning redder and redder.

"You guys better go; otherwise this would've been a waste of time." Daphne says as the baits slowly walk into the forest.

* * *

><p>(Date and Time: Thursday, 12th July 21:47; Location: Forest of Cesis)<p>

Scooby, Shaggy and Ran were walking around the forest looking for any sings of the Animal, with flashlights and a flashlight wristwatch. So far nothing and it was already becoming dark. The owls kept hooting, some wild normal animals howled afar, the river sounds came from afar, as somewhere in another location a car drove on the highway. Wild Animal wasn't in sight though.

"He's not here. We should probably head back." Shaggy said and was ready to turn back, but Ran stopped him by pulling his hand.

"We can't. We have to find him and lure him into the trap." Ran firmly states.

"Are, like, crazy? Even if we do manage to find it, how are we going to run back to the factory, before we get killed?" Shaggy asked her.

"We'll just think of something. Those people…who were killed…deserve justice. I know Shinichi wouldn't stop if this was a case back home. Everyone deserves to have their killer caught. Like Muzkant today, he killed his friend, out of revenge, but in the end he regretted and gave himself in. Some don't. And they stay free on their feet…dakara…dakara, we have to get it into the trap. If we don't then it will continue on it until it decides to stop, which I doubt." Ran said and turned to go down the path to find it. The two just looked at each other before following her again.

"Okay, you got a point, Ran. But shouldn't it be easier if we try to somehow figure out exactly more about this thing?" Shaggy asked.

"Rhat ro rou rean?" Scooby asked.

"We got practically zilch, besides that we know it tries to live forever and has killed more then a dozen times starting from the 30's. What if it already has a victim and is out simply for a night hunt of blood?" Shaggy voiced his thoughts.

"Maybe Kaito knows something or maybe he can find." Ran took out her cell phone and dialed it on video call.

"_Who is it?_" A groggy voice asked, as the screen showed a boy around the same age as Shinichi, only with brighter blue eyes and messy brown hair. Only clothing visible was a white jersey.

"_It's me, Mouri Ran! Kaito wake up!_" Ran yelled at the phone.

"_Oh, Ran-chan. What do you want, it's the middle of the night here and I got a Kid…_" Kaito rubbed his eyes.

"_Shh, we got 2 people here and you are loud._" Ran stopped him from saying the sentence to the end.

"_Oh. What do you want? Where's my forever opponent?_" Kaito looked around as much as he can for Shinichi or Conan.

"_First things first, Kaito do you know anything about a creature named Wild Animal, a Heinzer and Geinzer knife company, Azorues Cometh, Araraziam Cult or a king Arozus?_" Ran asked.

"_What's with all those names?_" Kaito wondered. With a sigh, Ran explained everything that happened.

"_Oi, oi, oi. You have to be kidding. You want me to find on info about something that probably are some ancient tales in the middle of the night?_" Kaito complained.

"_Koruba Kaito, do you really want me to tell Aoko about your other side?_" Ran asked with a devious look in her eyes. This immediately got Kaito scared and he changed his position: "_Since you put it that way, I think I will try to find something about those things. Kaito out._" The video call ends.

"Kaito will look into it for us." Ran turned to the two as they tried to figure what on Earth she told him to change his mood like that. Then again, they did find out that Ran can be pretty scary, when needed, and change her mood to sweet and caring in a millisecond.

* * *

><p>(Back at the factory)<p>

Conan and Karin finished their argument, but were still fuming near each other. Talk about a suspenseful atmosphere.

"Now we just have to wait for them to come and then we can finally catch Wild Animal." Fred said.

"In plain sight?" Karin asked, since…well…they were standing in a quite plain sight. If it wanted to attack them, it would do it quite easily.

"Then hide, but have to see who is coming, so we don't accidentally activate the trap on Shaggy, Scooby and Ran." Fred said, just as something came from behind. It sounded like footsteps.

"Who are you?" Karin asked loudly and Anna Kalinin came out of those bushes.

"My oh my, you don't have to be so rude to me, Johansson. I just want to see the trap which ou will use to catch Wild Animal. Me being the first reporter to see and document it, I will become beyond famous." Kalinin says it in a happy voice.

"Sorry, but there can't be a civilian here. This must be done by professionals." Conan walks closer to her, hands in pockets.

"And who you might be, little guy?" The reporter asked. Conan moved his head so that light reflected from his glasses for a brief second: "Edogawa Conan, a detective."

"So young, yet a detective? My, Japan really forces kids to grow up." Kalinin said and wrote something down.

"At least I can grow up. Unlike you." Conan said. This made Kalinin snap her pencil in half: "What do you mean little boy?"

"What I mean is what I mean." Conan replies. She huffs and quickly leaves.

"What was that about?" Daphne asked.

"You think it's so Kudo?" Karin suddenly asked.

"Yeah. No doubt about it." Conan nods, "Just place the clues we have so far together. It should turn into some picture that should make sense. And also this should help." Conan hands Fred, Daphne and Velma his cell phone with the search results. They look threw them and rethink the clues they got so far.

"Wait, you don't think…" Velma started.

"Yup, those cases all were investigated by the same person and this person is Wild Animal." Conan and Karin both nod.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><strong>The TVMIML Note:<strong>

**I know, I know, I know, I've been gone for a while. Sorry, but when you have to learn new sheets of violin music, get ready for a concert, make another disk with the ensemble, dance with the ensemble, school chorus and few tests, you will feel overworked and I wanted to sleep more then write.**

**Sorry. But I get only home around 9 o'clock and let's not forget the homework piles which I have to do too.**

* * *

><p><strong>(In the HQ)<strong>

"**God damn it, Musy! Never disappear like that! We thought you forgot about us!" Karin complains, but stops when she sees the schedule I am showing her for my entire week.**

"**Hell, no wonder you look ready to fall down and sleep till the next decade." Shinichi looks over the schedule and sees it practically full, "Who puts concerts Sunday evening with a 10 year old as the musician?"**

"**Some old guy who's got life that's for sure." Karin agrees.**

"**Wow. Good thing I decided against going to a music school." Daphne said, while waiting for her newly manicured red nails to dry off.**

"**Lucky." I mutter and go towards the couch and fall onto it.**

"**Musy?" Fred pokes me and no reaction, "Musy? Music? I think she passed out."**

"**With this, passed out is easy said." Karin looks over schedule once again, while Ran puts a blanket and makes a 'shhh' for everyone.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>I'm going to bed. G'night everybody!<strong>**

**From The Veronicas Music Is My Life: ZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

_**~The Veronicas Music Is My Life**_


End file.
